Favor Of The Gods
by SMOKEY96
Summary: Cedric was saved by Harry before he was killed. Now Harry has a witness saying that Voldemort is alive. Dumbledore is summoning all magical schools to come and help fight against the death eaters and Voldemort. Harry has a sister that FULL SUM INSIDE
1. News

**Cedric was saved by Harry before he was killed. Now Harry has a witness saying that Voldemort is alive. Dumbledore is summoning all magical schools to come and help fight against the death eaters and Voldemort. Did I mention that Harry has a sister that is two years older than him? What happens when Cedric becomes interested in Bella? **

**AN: Please review**

**HPOV**

I was standing in Dumbledore office with Cedric. I have saved Cedric. I hid Cedric before Wormtail came out. When we started fighting, my parents and the old man gave me enough time for Cedric and I to get back to the port key. Then we both landed back to where everyone was waiting for us to come out.

"Harry, do you know what this means?" Dumbledore asked. I shook my head. "All of the schools in the continent are at risk. We need everyone to be at one place. We are not strong if we are seperated." He said. Cedric and I looked at each other.

"What do you mean Dumbledore?"

"We need to gather. Hogwarts is the largest school with the most room. They will need to come."

"Who is they Dumbledore?" Cedric asked.

"Every school in the entire world. There is not in the Americas but they all rest on the continent Asia and Europe."

"Every school in the entire world?" I asked. Cedric nodded.

"The schools in France, England, Rome, Greece, etc." Cedric and I both looked at each other. "We are going to have to combine forces. They will feed off of us if we do not join." Dumbledore sat down in his chair. "I will consult with the Magistry about my decision. Now boys go to bed." He shooed us away. We both walked out of his office.

"I never got to thank you about saving my life. How did you know that you had to hid me?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know. I had a feeling about hiding you. I knew that the graveyard that we were in belong to the Dark Lord's family." He nodded.

"Well, see you later Harry."

"See you." I walked to our tower of dormintory.

Other schools are coming to Hogwarts to help fight against the death eaters. If all the schools are coming then Bella is most likely coming to Hogwarts because she is in her 6th year. But she goes to school in Rome. I thought back about Bella.

Bella and I were two years apart. When she was two years old I was born. When our parents were killed, she was sent to our parent's friends in Rome while I was sent to live with our Aunt. She came to visit me when I was living with our Aunt. Bella put them both into their place. The Dursley's didn't like her very much. One year I went to go back with her in Rome. I met the people that took care of her. They are very kind. Probably the best people that I know. I walked into my room. Everyone was asleep. Then out of nowhere Flamma came flying in. Flamma was Bella's owl. That owl could get into the most hardest places without any trouble.

"Hedwig," I grabbed the letter that he was holding. I opened the letter inside there was elegant writing. Bella's writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have heard about the third task. I have sent this letter to you for another reason._

_My school is having all of us pack our bags because we are coming Hogwarts. See you soon._

_Your older sister,_

_Bella_

_P.S. Keep Flamma there, I don't like the idea of her flying back and not finding me there._

Bella never liked writing long letter but she said that she uses the "KISS" Method. I remember the first time she told me that. I had no clue what she meant. Then she told me it basically abbrevates "Keep It Simple Stupid".

I looked at Flamma. Flamma was owl that looked red and orange like a flame. She was Bella's owl.

"Looks like you are going to be staying here till Bella gets here Flamma." I rubbed the top of her head. "Well, good night Flamma."

Then I let the darkness consume me.

**The Next Day**

I woke up the next morning. Everyone was still sleeping since today we got to sleep in. I got up and started changing my clothing.

Flamma nudged me. "I know. You are probably hungry." I went to my supply of food for Hedwig. I gave her some. Ron then got up.

"Morning Harry."

"Morning Ron."

"Who's bird is that?"

"Bella's."

"Isn't she your older sister?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, she sent me a letter last night. She asked to keep Flamma here."

"Nice looking bird." I chuckled.

"Yeah,"

"So is it really true about You-know-who is back?" I nodded.

"They used my blood to bring him back. He is back. Cedric even seen him." I told him. "Dumbledore is planning on summoning all the schools in the world to come to Hogwarts to fight. Bella sent me a message saying that her school is ordering everyone to pack and get ready to move here."

"Really?" I nodded.

"That is why she asked me to keep Flamma here." He nodded taking in all the information. "Come on. Get ready. I don't know if they are arriving yet." He nodded while I ran down the stairs.

When I got down stairs some people were out. I ran toward Dumbledores office.

"Apples." The statue moved. I walked into him office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door. There was Dumbledore sitting at his desk. "Ah, Harry how may I help you?"

"When is the other schools coming?"

"Most of them are arriving tonight. Some are arriving this morning, so I suppose that we tell everyone what is happening." I nodded as I followed him out of the office. We walked to the Grand Hall where everyone was having breakfast. I sat my Hermione and Ron.

"What is going on Harry?" Hermione asked me.

"He is going to tell everyone." I told her right when Professor Dumbledore walked to the podium.

"Good morning, everyone." He started. "Many of you have heard last night that Voldemort has returned last night. I will not lie to you. He did rise once again. Now we will be having more people come to Hogwarts. All of the Headmasters of each and every school in the world has agreed that it would be best if we all joined forces." Everyone gasped. "Every school is coming here. Some will be arriving this morning and this evening."

I started to smile. "What is that smile about?" Hermione nudged me. I chuckled.

"Bella is coming over. I wonder if she is going to like Malfoy." Hermione laughed.


	2. The Arrival

**AN: As promised, three reviews equal one chapter. Haha sounds like a math equation. Same deal three reviews equal one chapter.**

Today everyone was excused from their classes. Today everyone was basically hanging out. Hermione was standing with Krum. Ron was looking at the jealously. I on the other hand was looking at the arriving guest.

Bella did not say when she would be arriving. Knowing Bella and her friends they would be arriving in style. She had two friends names of Rosalie and Alice. Her school was a all-girls. She knew a lot of things that I don't know. When we meet back together every summer she teaches me new things. Many students wonder why I can do many of the newer subjects easily, they say it is because I am the chosen one. But in reality I was just taught by a great teacher.

Many smaller schools were arriving. Groups of students dressed in different clothing. Most rode their brooms while others did something else like riding unicorns, flying carriages and etc. Then out of the forest came out a herd of horses. Flaming horsesmay I say. (Picture on profile) Everyone ran to where you could see them. You couldn't see the riders which they were wearing dark cloaks. They slowed when they came into the schools grounds. Most of the kids try to see their faces when they couldn't because the hood of the cloak covered each and every one of their faces. One very large figure in the cloak came forward. They jumped off the horse. Then they reached and pulled down their hood. There was a very beautiful woman. She had very dark hair with a set of green eyes. She stepped forward. Dumbledore stepped forward to greet her.

"Theodora!" Dumbledore greeted her.

"Albus," she smiled. "It has been years."

"Yes, it has."

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances." She grimaced. "Anyway, I have brought my ladies from Academia de apelator de roman." She spoke roman. I felt my eyes widen. This means Bella has arrived. The women that were still on the flaming horses pulled back their hoods.

There in the front line was Bella dress in her armor. Most of the guys eyed their showing legs, stomach and chest. (Picture on profile) Dumbledore told them to go put their horses in the sables. Bella kicked the horse into a throt. Bella nodded to me.

"Hey sis." She smirked.

"Brother." She acknowledged me as she pasted by me. All of the guys looked at her then me.

"So is your sister?" Ron asked. I nodded. "I mean you talked about her but you didn't say that she was ... beautiful." I rolled my eyes at him.

"She is in her sixth year." Most of the guys heard me when I said that. They all groaned because they were too young for her.

"So?"

"Dude, what I am trying to say is that she is out of your league." I quoted from some American movie. He rolled his eyes at me.

* * *

"Students, all of the schools have arrived. Now they will do an introduction as we done earlier this year." All of the students cheered. "Students please I introduce the Roman Acadamy of Magic with their Mistress Theodora." Beautiful women came marching out in Roman Armor. There in the front line was Bella. All of the girls had six packs that guys would kill for. They had two swords in their belt. The ones in the front line started flipping down the aisle. This including Bella. The others started working with their swords by twisting and turning their sword like they were fighting someone. When they swung their swords, fire came out. They twisted and turned down the aisle. The front line that flipped down the aisle landed in the front with their swords in front of them with their swords ablazed.

They finished their dance by standing in the front with their ablazed swords infront of them. Bella's face was very serious. She was a soldier. I looked at Cedric. He was staring intently at one of the girls. I looked into his line of sight. It landed on Bella. I felt my eyes widen. I couldn't be too sure that it was Bella. I tried to calm myself down. I guess the brother inscints were taking over me.

Everyone clapped. They moved out of the front. Bella twisted her sword then the flames went out. She put her sword on the opposite side of her other sword. As she walked, Cedric's eyes followed her. Okay now I knew that he was looking at her. First, he takes Cho then now he is looking at my sister.

I clenched my hand into a fist.

* * *

After everyone was done doing their introductions, we started to have a feast. Bella was sitting at their school table. I got up from my seat and walked over to them. I tapped her on her shoulder. SHe turned around then hugged me.

"Brother," She acknowledged me. Most of the guys eyes widen. I guess they couldn't believe that we were related.

"Hey sis. Nice armor." She laughed and pulled away and looked down at her armor.

"Yeah, this is what we usually wear to our fighting tournament."

"Fighting tournaments?" I questioned.

"Didn't I tell you about them?" I shook my head. She made the girls scoot down so I could sit down beside her.

"Girls, this is my little brother Harry." I was greeted by many hellos. "Fighting tournaments is a muggle self-defense for us. We all enjoy it."

"That is interesting." She nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to eat with us little brother?" She asked. All of the girls looked at me. I shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Now that is my brother there." All of the girls giggled. A plate came infront of me. I talked to all the girls.

When the night ended I said goodbye to my sis and her friends. Then I was ambushed by all of the guys. Seamus, Ron, Dean and others got me pushed to a wall.

"Can you get me on a date with your sister?" Seamus asked.

"Can you get me a date with any of the Romans girls?" Dean asked.

"Sorry but no. Those girls are in their fifth on up year. They do not like dating younger years." I pushed them away. They followed me as I started walking back to our rooms. I got ready for bed.

Finally I was laying on my bed. Then I peeked open my eyes and seen that Flamma was still sitting there.

"Go Flamma. Bella is here. I bet you can find her without no hastle." Like the bird understood me and flown out of the room.

I laid on my bed hoping that sleep would come. I started thinnking about my sis. Bella wasn't your average girl. She was very strong willed, she is brave, cunning, smart, and everything else. She once used to be clumsy but then she started becoming more coordinated. Now she could fly on a broom. I chuckled. I took off my glasses and put them on the table beside me. Then I let the darkness comsume me.

* * *

We were going to have the school continue on for the entire year but some students were allowed to go back home for the summer. For those who wanted to stay, stayed at Hogwarts. The other schools did not have any kids leave. They all stayed.

Hermione was going back home to her family for a week then she would return back to school.

Ron was staying at Hogwarts with the twins and Ginny.

Bella was staying here also.

Cedric decided that he was going to stay here at the school.

Most all of the first years to the fifth years were going back home. The sixth years and seventh years were staying at Hogwarts. But some of the years stayed.

Since there were more schools coming together, we were having different classes. This wasn't like the Tournament where the other schools took other classes. They were blending all of the schools together. Some of the upper years would be helping the teachers.

My first class was Muggle Defense. I had a feeling that Bella would be in this class.

I walked outside, where the class would take place on a field. Ron stood right beside me. We looked at the front. The Roman Mistress was teaching this class. Bella was in armor with a few other girls behind the Mistress. Once everyone was in the field, it started. I looked around. We had this class with the Hufflepuff of various years.

"Good morning, students. I am Mistress Theodora. You will call me Mistress. I will not respond to any other. I am going to teach you Muggle Defense. You will not be allowed to use your wand in this class. You may see my past students wearing their armor. I do not only teach the Roman fighting but other cultures as well. I teach egyptians fighting, persians, celtic, chinese and many others. In this class you will learn the fighting skills need in a hand to hand combat." She walked around us. She eyed us as she circled each and every one of us. "Most of you seem healthy. Now we may begin. My past students that you see standing in the front will be helping you learn the fighting skills. They are professionals and the best. I expect each and every one of you to follow their orders. Now I will split you into group. The people that I tell are 1 will go with Rosalie. Rosalie raise your hand." A blonde raised her hand. "The people that are named two will go Bella. Bella raise your hand." Bella raised her hand. "People that have three will go with Alice. Alice raise you hand." A small, dark haired girl raised her hand. "People with four will go with Tanya. Tanya raise your hand." A strawberry haired girl raise her hand. "Students with five will go with Angela. Angela raise your hand." A tall girl raised her hand.

She walked infront of us. "Get in a single file line!" She ordered. Everyone jumped and got into a line. She stood infront of the first person. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. One. Two..." She continued down the line. Then she reached me. "Two." I was cheering in my mind. I walked hastily toward Bella. As the rest of the students got called I looked at Cedric as the Mistress stood infront of him. "Two." She walked past him to the next student. Then she did the rest of the students. "Good now that we have that all settled. We will start by doing some obstacle courses. I will have my girls go in first." All of the girls nodded and walked to the obstacle course that magically appeared.

They all got into a single file line, standing side by side. They all stood there. Then the Mistress yelled, "GO!". The girls then ran at full pace toward the course. The first course was climbing the rope. They past that like nothing. Then they had to run. Then the third part was to go through rose bushes. I have no ideal what that was for then I looked at them when they came out. Armor was scratched, hair was pulled, skin was torn. The next course was the running over turning logs. Some girls fell off, Bella didn't fall off. Her face was full of concentration. She was the only one that hasn't fallen off yet. She was the first out of that course. The next course was fire. Bella was dodging the balls of flames that were shot at her. She made it through that one. The next course was water, there was no way to get across except for swimming. Bella doved into the water. Then she started swimming at a fast pace. I looked at the water, it was moving swirling. It was trying to drag Bella in but she was going faster. Then she was out. The last course was lava. I thought that I would never see that. Bella ran and flipped to the next rock. There was only columns of rocks which were above the lava. But they were at least three meters apart. There was six columns. Bella was on the first. The other girls were catching up. Most were swimming. One was at the lava with Bella. Bella jumped for the 2nd column. She almost fell off but caught the edge. She lifted herself up. Then she jumped for the 3rd column. She landed perfectly. Then another girl arrived in this course. Tanya. She looked at Bella in disgust. Why did I have a feeling that she didn't like Bella very much? She ran and jumped. She barely landed on the first one. By the time Tanya was at the 2nd column Bella was at the sixth column, ready to jump for land. Bella then jumped. She landed on the land. She was the first done with the course.

The Mistress chuckled but clapped. "Ah, why am I not surprised that you finished first?" She asked Bella as she patted her on the shoulder.

"Mistress, are we going to be doing that course?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I had the girls show you the ropes."

"But what if you fall off or get snuck into or hit by a ball of fire?"

"Then you are brought out of the course. Don't worry you will not get injured." Ron gulped.

"We are not dress for the attire." One of the girls pointed out. Then the Mistress brought out her wand and waved it in front of the class. Our school attire changed to a sport jersey. It was much easier to move in it.

"As you get more advance you will earn your armor." She pointed out.

This is going to be fun.

**AN: REVIEW!**


	3. Fighting

**AN: 3 REVIEW=1 CHAPTER**

I looked at the obstacle course infront of me. I felt Bella's presence beside me.

"You'll do well, brother. Besides I did train you." She smirked while I chuckled.

"You barely made it across." She scoffed.

"Ha, I could have been through the course faster but she told us to do the course like it was difficult. I have no idea why but she had us do it. I do trust her, she is a genius." Bella told me. I chuckled again.

"Right, sis. Did you know that you have many admirers?" I asked. She laughed.

"Of course, but only one catches my eye but I am not going to play easy to get." I looked at her.

"Who?"

"The one with brown hair and gray eyes." Brown hair, gray eyes. Cedric.

"I don't like him." She stared at me.

"Why?"

"He is dating Cho-" She started to giggle.

"Jealous, are we Harry?" She smiled. I looked at her with my eyes opened wide.

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!" She finally yelled at me. Everyone looked at us. Then they turned away when they seen her giggling.

"Am not." I huffed.

"Must you always have the last word." She commented then she turned around. "They are starting to go in. You should better start get going." I nodded and walked to the entrance of the course. The first part was easy but the further you got into the course, the harder it came.

I climbed the rope with no difficultly. Then I ran. The 3rd course was the rose bushes. I ran through them. I felt each thorn scratch at me. They pulled at my short hair. The fourth was the logs. I remembered to the past lessons that Bella has taught me during the summer.

_"The key to log rolling is to use accerelation and push yourself back to the top!" Bella screamed at me as I ran on the log that was in the water._

I jumped to the log. It started to spin on.

_"To slow down spin the log the other direction."_

It slowed to where I could jump to the next one. I did the same with the others. Soon I was across. The fifth course was fire. The balls of fire that were spat.

I ran through the course. I slowed because a fire ball went right infront of me. I ran again. Barely dodging a ball. Once I was through that one, I was in the next course. The course of water.

I jumped straight into the water. Swimming against the current that threatened to pull me in. I looked at the others that were around me. I seen three others. Cedric, and two others whom I did not know. The current got stronger but all of us were stronger. Once we were out of that one. We stopped and breathed.

"Harry." Cedric nodded to me.

"Cedric." I walked to the next course. "Lets get this over with." I looked at the last course. The lava.

I ran and jumped at barely landed on the first column. There was more lines of columns. But they were placed exactly the same. Cedric jumped at the column too and landed. The others also. I jumped for the next column and grabbed the edge with my hands and pulled myself up. I didn't look at the others, I looked at the path infront of me. I had four more columns. I felt myself sweat. The heat from the lava was almost like a oven. I dried my sweaty palms on my pants and then jumped to the third. I landed almost at the edge to where if I lost my balance, I would fall over into the lava. I jumped and landed on the fourth perfectly. I looked at the others. The two boys were on the third column while Cedric was on the fifth column. I ran and jumped to the fifth column. I landed perfectly again. I was starting to get use to jumping on these. I jumped for the sixth. I barely caught the edge. I strained to pull myself back up. Once I was back up, I jumped for the ground. I landed but not perfectly. Once I landed, I lost my footing and fell over onto the ground. Exhausted, I walked to the end of the course. There beyond the gate was everyone else. They must has been hit by something or they were brought in by the water. Cedric was in there but he finished first. I came in second.

Bella came running over to me.

"You did great brother." She laughed. "You look like you need some water." I nodded eagerly. "Okay, sit down. I'll got grab you some water." I sat down on the ground. Ron and the others walked toward me.

"Wow, you completed the course Harry." Ron told me.

"How many finished?" I asked.

"Only four. Cedric, you, Jasper and Emmett. All are sixth years but you are the only fourth year." I laughed. Then Bella came walking back with my water.

"Here brother, drink this." She handed me the water. I grabbed the water and drank it eagerly. Once I got my fill, I poured the rest over my head. Bella laughed, I looked at the guys while they looked momentarily dazzled. I cleared my throat and they snapped out of it.

"Ron Weasley." Ron held out his hand.

"Bella Potter." Bella did not shake his hand but nod.

"So you're his sister?" Seamus started.

"Obviously." She replied. I could tell that they were starting to get on her nerves. Bella didn't like to be questioned, she is usually the one that does the questioning. She looked at me closely. "You have a cut on your forehead brother."

"What?" I felt my forehead and looked at my hand and seen blood. "Oh, that was the rose bushes." She laughed.

"You didn't notice."

"Notice what?" I asked.

"Everything had a advange."

"What?"

"The last courses were obvious. You had the fire, the water, the lava. They were obvious. The rope was slippery making it harder to climb. The rose thorns has poison. The water that the logs spun in were to make you weaker. They all had something." She looked at my cut. "Everyone with a major cut is going to need a anidote. So come along brother before the poison kicks in."

She grabbed my hand and led me to where everyone was getting shots. "The poison goes into the bloodstream so we have use vaccines." She told me while she filled up a needle with the anidote. "Hold still and loosen up." She told me right before she put the needle into my arm. She was done before I could breathe again. I started to stand. "Whoo, don't ahead of yourself. The vaccine will make you woozy. So sit for a minute." She held me down to the chair. After a minute. "Go ahead and go now. I have to help the others." She told me before she walked away.

She walked to the line kids waiting to get the vaccine. "Hey, Potter!" I heard a voice yell at me. I turned and seen Cedric running over.

"Cedric." I greeted him, trying to be polite.

"I hear that is your sister." He nodded toward Bella. I looked at Bella she was putting a needle into some girls arm.

"Yeah."

"Do you think that you could introduce me?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Aren't you courting Cho?" I asked. Cedric thought about it for a moment.

"Not really. She is more of a decoration on the arm." He told me. I turned toward.

"Will my sister become anything more if I introduce you?" I snapped at him and walked away. That asshole! He is just with Cho because of her beauty! Now he wants my sister who happens to be the most beautiful girl in the entire school!

"Oi! Potter! Your sister seems nothing like you!" Malfoy yelled at me. Some slytherin were in this class. Unforunately he was. "Your sister seems more pure blood." He commented.

"Stop talking about my sister." I told him firmly.

"Or what-" He was cut off by some girls screaming. We both stopped our ranting and looked what was going on.

Tanya and Bella were arguing. Malfoy and I looked at each other then back at the girls. What was going on?

"Ladies! Stop your ranting!" The Mistress ordered. They both silently obeyed. "This is not professional. If you want to fight, you must duel." She told them firmly. The surroundings around us changed. We were now longer in the field. We were in a weapon room, it looked eygptian. (Video on profile) Bella and Tanya glared at each other. In both hands was sai swords. They both stepped in the middle of the room, where a clearing was at. They both greeted each other. Then they started fighting.

They swung their swords at each other. Bella came behind Tanya. Tanya used her leg and hit Bella in the face. Bella backed up. Then Tanya ran toward her. Bella then tripped her by catching her foot around Tanya's. Tanya fell to the floor. She glared at Bella and jumped back up. They did some fancy work with their swords. Then they started fighting each other again. Bella got Tanya into a position to where she easily disarmed Tanya off her swords. Bella was going to grab Tanya but Tanya started flipping away to the wall where axes where held at. She grabbed a large axe. Bella threw both of her swords at the statue and landed right at the area where the men kept most safe. Bella flipped back and grabbed a spear.

They started walking toward each other spinning their weapon. Once they met, Tanya tried to hit Bella but she easily blocked it. Bella started to swing it. She swung her spear at Tanya's feet but she easily jumped and dodged it. Tanya started to chase Bella which her axe. Bella ran up a vase and flipped over Tanya and landed doing a split, she looked hurt by it. She held up her spear blocking herself from Tanya's blow. Then she kicked away the spear and rolled away to where she could get up. Once she was up Tanya ran at her and swung her ax. Bella blocked. Then Tanya ran at her swung her axe high, Bella kneeled down, dodging the blow. Then she stood and caught Tanya's hit with her spear which that she disarmed Tanya of the axe. Bella started spinning the spear. Tanya then caught the spear. Bella then flipped her over and held the spear to her throat. I heard her whisper, "I win. Again." She said and got up as soon as the Mistress started clapping.

"Very good, Bella. You have become a better warrior." She praised Bella. Tanya did nothing but stand. "Tanya you need to learn not to fight with anger. That is your downfall." She told her. Tanya did nothing but nod. All of the men looked kind of scared of Bella. Some actually looked more intrigued. "Now, I believe is the time for your next class." She told us.


	4. Classes

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I have been busy. My mom just got off her cast off of her ankle now she is going to therapy is learn to walk again. I never knew after a few weeks of not walking that you forget how to walk on your foot. Anyways, here is the next chapter. This chapter is a mixed POV. First we have Harry, then Cedric and then Bella. Please review. 3 reviews equal one chapter.**

Everyone was talking about the fight between Bella and Tanya. They were saying that the was THE fight of the year.

Bella on the other hand was very quiet about this. Usually the winner of the fight would be jumping for joy but she was just quiet.

Then Lunch came. All of the schools ate at their tables. Bella ate with the Romans. Tanya looked really down. I guess that she is a sore loser. Once we had all finished lunch, most of the sixth years had a free period. This included Bella. Me had a class. Damn it sucked being in the lower years.

**CPOV**

I talked to Harry about Bella. He thought that I was just attracted to her because of her looks. I didn't have a chance to talk to Harry about why I liked her. He just guessed.

I don't like Cho as much as I like Bella. Cho was probably one of my many stalkers during the year. She basically followed me everywhere. I didn't want to go to the ball without a date, so I chose the one that was bond to say yes and was beautiful. I never really liked any of the girls at the school, either they were too girly or taken or younger years.

Bella was the most beautiful girl in school. She had green eyes like Harry (In the book Harry is supposed to have green eyes not blue) . Her skin was tan. She had long chocolate brown hair. She overall was beautiful. She was in my year. There was no other girl like her in the school. Her personality made her even more different. She was a fighter not some girl that would run away. She was brave just like her brother. Her and her brother were very alike.

Every boy in the school so far has tried to ask her out but she said no to all. I wanted to ask her out but I wanted to take steps firsts. Start being friends then move forward.

After I seen Bella fight Tanya, I was more attracted to her. She was a fighter. Then Lunch came. After Lunch I had a free period. During my free periods I usually play Quittich.

I walked outside with my friends to come upon a sight of most of the Roman girls training. They were all sword fighting with regular roman swords.

I looked at my friends Emmett and Jasper, we all nodded. Instead of playing Quittich, we were going to watch the girls training.

Bella was fighting two girls at once. I watched her spin the sword with expert hands and dodge the thrust of a sword. I was mermized by her.

Emmett and Jasper were looking at two other girls. I looked back at Bella to see her helping up both of the girls she was fighting. Then they alll started laughing.

"Damn, Bella you are getting good. Now you can take down the two of us at the same time." One of the girls commented.

"It is not without difficultly." Bella commented. Then she turned toward us. "Enjoying the show boys." I was stunned.

"Hell yeah." Emmett boasted. Bella seemed moved by none of it. She just laughed.

"You're Bella right?" I asked.

"One and only." She smiled. I walked forward to introduce myself.

"I am Cedric Diggory."

"Bella Potter."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Likewise." I chuckled.

"So how long have you been fighting?" I asked her.

"Since I was 11 years old when I was a first year attending the Roman Academy."

"That is cool. I have a question." She looked at me. "Are you the best fighter in your school?" She shrugged.

"I don't know or care. I just fight because I love fighting. No particular reason why I just like fighting. Now we have talked about me. What about you? I heard that you were the first champion of Hogwarts, am I wrong?"

"You are correct." I looked down at my feet. "Yeah. Do you have a wand because I never seen one of the romans bring out their wands?" I asked. She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Yeah, we have wands. We only bring them out when needed. We don't like showing them off because they are different from everyone else."

"How are they different?"

"Did you know that the Roman Academy of Magic is a private school?" I shook my head. "Well, the girls do not send in applications, the school finds you. They chose us because of our wands. Sorry but that is all I can tell you about our school. It is forbidden to talk about our wands." She told me.

"Why is it forbidden?"

"If everyone knew what kind of wand you needed to get into RAM (Haha I barely noticed that it abbreviates that) then everyone would be wanting to get that wand. Don't you think so?" She asked. I just stared at her eyes. "That is why it is forbidden."

"So, RAM is a private school." I chuckled.

"Yes, sir." I looked at my watch.

"Free period is almost over." She nodded and started to walk away. "Wait!" I yelled, she turned around. "What class do you have?" She smirked.

"That is only for me to know." Then she walked her way back to her group. She was going to be the death of me.

**BPOV**

I walked back to my group, leaving a stunned Cedric in the hallway. I chuckled. He actually thought that I was going to tell him everything. First before that I would like to play. I chuckled at the idea. I walked back to my two bestfriends, Alice and Rosalie.

"So?" Rosalie started.

"So?" I added.

"Who was the hottie?" Alice asked with Rosalie nodding in agreement.

"That there dears was Cedric Diggory." I told them.

"OMG!" Alice yelled. Rosalie and I raised a eyebrow at her. Then she shook her head at us. "You girls are hopeless. OMG means Oh My God." I was still confused.

"Why don't you just say it?" I asked Alice.

"It is shorter."

"Just like you." Rosalie added. Alice glared at us and grabbed her sword from her stealth. I grabbed mine and blocked her attack. "Come on you two. Our next class started soon."

"What do we have next?"

"Potions with Professor Snape." I told her.

"Oh that is my favorite subject." Rosalie started jumping up and down. Rosalie was the best at potions. Alice was the best at herbology. Me I was the best at fighting and the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Basically I lived to fight.

We started walking down the hall to Professor Snape class. Everyone that we passed by looked at us. I have no idea why. Once we in the class, we found seat right beside the rest of the roman girls. Once it was time to start the class, Professor Snape came out.

He was a tall, thin man. He had very pale skin and black eyes that were like tunnels. He looked at me. He just stared at me. I looked at Rosalie hoping she could tell me why. Then he started class.

"This Advanced Potions. As many of you know I am Professor Snape. We will begin session. Turn your books to 267." We all obeyed and turned to that page. We were mixing potions. He would snap at others students for talking. But never at me when I talked to Rosalie or Alice. Talk about creepy. Once class was over. Everyone started packing their things. I packed my things and noticed that the Professor was just staring at me.

I walked out of the class with Rosalie and Alice at both of the my sides. They were my left and right hand man. I chuckled.

"Was it me or was Snape really staring at you Bells?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Yes, he was Bella. I seen it." I looked at Alice.

"What?" I asked.

"You have your mother's eyes. I seen in my dreams of the past. Snape was in love with you mother."

"Huh?" I asked her.

"S-" She was cut off by a student.

"Would you like to go out with me?" A small kid ask me.

"Sorry, champ. You are a bit too young." I told him. He nodded and ran away to his group of friends. We continued walking in silence.

"What class do we have next?" Alice asked.

"We have apparition class next." Rosalie asked her.

Once we were done with that class, it was dinner time. We all have the same classes. We walked in a straight line down to the table where we ate with the rest of the romans. Then one of the students from GMA mean Greece Magic Academy. They were our rivals.

"Oh look it is the Romans." I had the remember what the Mistress told us.

_"I do not want any fights happening with any of the other schools. Or else it will be hell to pay."_

We do not look at the girls that was about to start a fight. We ignored and continued to walk away. "Hey I was talking to you!" I turned around.

"Well, I don't feel like talking to you. Now scram!" I turned around and continued walking. I sat down at the table with the rest of the girls that were looking at. Then they started laughing. "What?"

"That took you a lot of self-control to not to fight her." I chuckled.

"You have no idea. The only way I stopped myself was by thinking of what the Mistress would have done to me if I did fight." They all nodded. The Mistress may have been a lady but when you pissed her off, you better run.

"So how was your classes Kayla?" I asked.

"Fine. Believe it or not, their classes are much more easier than the classes at RAM." I nodded in agreement.

"Their advance potions was a breeze. It was easy." Rosalie said. I was about to say something when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to find Harry.

"Harry!" I smiled. "What do you need, brother?" I asked him.

"Can I talk to you ... privately?" I nodded.

"Save some food for Rose." I told her as I got up and followed Harry. "What do you want Harry?"

"I wanted to ask you to come to my game." I laughed.

"Do actually think that I would miss that for anything?" I asked him. "Of course I'll be coming. Is this all you needed to ask me?" He shook his head.

"Could you help me with some of my homework? I have DADA and I do not understand some of it." I nodded.

"Sure, anything that can help my little brother." I told him. "I'll meet you at the library." He nodded. "We better go eat before all the food is gone." He chuckled.

"Does this remind you of anything?"

"What does?"

"Getting back before the food is gone." I chuckled.

"Yup. The summer in Rome when camping." We both started laughing when we walked in. Everyone looked at us. I easily ignored them and continued chatting with Harry. I sat down at my table. Luckily Rose put food on my plate because the trays that once held the food was empty.

"Thanks, Rose." I told her. She nodded and continued eating.

"So what did you two talk about?" Alice asked.

"Oh he just asked me to come to his game tomorrow and help him with his DADA homework." I told her. We never kept secret from each other. They both nodded. Once I was finished with my plate I walked to the library where Harry was. Harry was sitting at one of the desk. "Hello, Harry." He lifted his head.

"Hi, sis."

"Okay what did you need help with?" I asked him. Before I knew it, it was time to go to bed. "Night Harry." I called to him as I started walking to the tower that we were assigned to sleep in.

Since there was more students here at Hogwarts, they made additional towers to the school for each. But the smaller school with 10 students or so shared towers. But school with a large vase of students had one tower to self.

I walked up the picture that guard our tower.

"Password?"

"RAM." I told the picture. Then the door opened. I walked in. Most of the girls were already in bed while some others were up playing games.

"You finally back." Rosalie asked.

"It seems I am." I told her chuckling. "Well, it is time for bed. Well, night girls."

"Night."

I changed into a bed clothing. My sleeping wear was a silk black tank top with black silk shorts. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes.

**AN: REVIEW!**


	5. Dementors

**AN: Some may have noticed but didn't say anything. I just like to get this straight, Remus didn't leave so Snape still teaches potion. 3 reviews equal one chapter.**

I woke up the next morning. I woke up at five o'clock in the morning. Today was Harry's match. I'd promise that I wouldn't miss. And I won't. If there is only one thing that I love in the world, it would be Harry. Harry was my only family member, bloodwise. We both had our godfathers.

Harry's Godfather was Sirius. Mine was Remus. They were our father's best friends.

Today some kids were allowed to go to the match but some weren't. I have no idea why. Since then, I do not have to wear my armor. So I put on my muggle clothing. I put on some stilettos. I grabbed a gray shirt then put a buttoned up v-line sweater and some black skinnys. I put on a necklace. Then ruffled my hair a bit. (Pic on profile)

I walked down the stairs. Some of the girls were up. Only the girls that took a while were up, this included Rose and Alice.

"Why does it take you so long to get ready?" I asked them.

"Beauty takes time." Alice told me as she skillful curled her pixie hair to where it was spiky.

"Oh really. All I did was throw on some clothes and ruffle my hair. That took me less than 5 minutes."

"Well, I am better looking than you." Rosalie injected. I chuckled as she put on makeup.

"That is only because of all that shit on your face." Rosalie stuck her tongue at me. "Very mature." I commented. She glared at me and started chasing me around the corridor. I took off my shoes and started running. Rosalie may not be fast but she did have a hard punch. We'd played around till most of the girls were up then started to go to breakfast. We walked down to the Grand Hall where breakfast was being served. I sat down at the table.

"Bella, did you read the newspaper this morning?" Alice asked me as she read the newpaper.

"Uh, no Alice. I was with you the entire morning."

"They are still looking for Sirius." I laughed.

"Well, they never will find him." I told her. I looked at who came in the room. Harry did. He brightened up when he seen me. Then he ran over.

"You came!"

"Uh, why wouldn't I Harry?" I asked him. "This is the first game I am going to see you play, I wouldn't miss it for nothing." I told him.

**HPOV**

I had asked Bella to come to my game. Bella was my only blood relative left besides the Dursley's. I guess with her coming, it almost like mom and dad coming to the game.

When I walked into the Grand Hall I felt like a kid on Christmas morning when I seen Bella in there. I guess I felt like that because she was my only blood relative left. Then a thought just hit me.

Remus and Bella were here. They didn't know that the other was here. I gulped, Bella was going to kill me.

"Um, Bella I forgot to tell you something." I confessed to her after she asked why.

"What?"

"Um, Remus here." She dropped her fork. Then she looked at me.

"What?"

"Remus is the DADA teacher here. I guess it kind of slipped my mind." Then I felt something slap me behind the head. "Ow!" I rubbed my head. "What was that for?"

"It just slipped your mind!" She glared at me.

"Sorry! It just did!" After a staredown she chuckled.

"Sorry."

"Okay."

"Lets go!" She dragged me off the bench.

"What?"

"Lets go see him. You have excuse mister. The game is in five more hours and breakfast lasts for three more hours." She told me. "Now which way to the DADA class? This is the only reason that I am bringing you."

"Thanks for telling me that I am only a tour guide." I said sarcasticly. She chuckled. I lead her to the DADA class. I softly knock on the door.

"Come on!" Bella pushed me inside while she stood outside on the side. Remus was there sitting at his desk. "Ah, Harry what can I do for you?" I laughed.

"Mail delivery." I spoke.

"Wh-" Then Bella popped out from behind me. "Bella, my girl!" He yelled and held his arms open.

"Remus!" Bella yelled and ran to hug him. I laughed.

"How have you've been my girl?" He asked.

"The usual. Getting in fights and all." She told him.

"Please tell me that you are winning them."

"Yup and that is because I have the best DADA teacher in the world." She told him. I walked out of the room.

**BPOV**

After finding out the Remus was here, my entire day brightened up. I talked to Remus for two hours straight. He was my godfather. I walked back the Grand Hall. There I was literally attacked by a bunch of guys asking me out on a date.

"Sorry but no!" I yelled and walked into the hall. All of the girls glared at me. I sat down at the table. "Men!" I yelled. "I do nothing and they always chase me. Why is that?" I asked Rose. She shrugged.

"Bells, many of the girls would love to be in your place." Alice told me.

"Well, I'd rather be in theirs." I said. I ate in silence. "Right when a I thought my day was getting brighter."

"Why did you think it was getting brighter?" Rosalie asked me.

"Remus is here." I told them, jumping up and down. They smiled and laughed at my reaction.

"Come on. We have a couple of hours to was before the game starts." Rosalie told me. We all walked out of the Grand Hall. We walked outside and sat on the benches outside. Rosalie laid on the grass. "I would do anything to be on the beach right now." I chuckled.

"I think we all wish that. I am getting pale here." Alice complained.

"I'm okay. But I do miss the heat." I told them. They nodded. We just simply laid outside on the grass.

"Bella!" I turned my head at who called my name. It was Cedric.

"Oh, hi Cedric." I acknowledged him.

"Um, Bella you are coming to the game right?" I nodded.

"Of course, my little brother is playing. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"That is cool. I am going to be playing also. I was just wondering if you were coming or not." He ran away before I could say anything more. Rosalie and Alice looked at me. I shrugged and laid my head on the grass.

I looked at my watch and seen that it was 4:30. "Oh, shit! 4:30! His game starts at 5 o'clock. Come on!" I dragged a sleepy Rose and Alice off the grass. We ran the entire way to the match. We sat with our school who was going to be watching the game.

Then the match started. The game was Gryffidor against Hufflepuff. I was practically unsure who to cheer for. I have a little brother playing on one team and a guy that basically asked me to watch him play. I was stuck between the two. Alice and Rosalie were just laughing at me. So I was just screaming with the rest of the girls. Some girls made friends with the Hufflepuff and some with the Gryffidor.

I was just screaming. No one noticed because everyone around me was screaming. Then Harry caught the snitch.

"Whoo! Harry!" I screamed.

After the match I met up with Harry.

"Good game, brother." I told him.

"Thanks."

* * *

I told Cedric that there was something different with our wands that everyone else would notice. Our wands wrapped around the hand that holds it. It attaches it self to the skin so when someone try to use the disarming charm on it, it will not move. It would stay inside. But what makes them even more different is that the wand when it attaches itself to the skin, it goes into the skin. Even sometimes the core isn't the usual core. Sometimes they are made of something completely different. My wand was 11 ¾ inches (Pic on profile). The core was a griffin heartstring. It wasn't made of wood but silver. There was no other known like it. Core nor substance. It was very useful when it came to battling. I looked at my wand it wasn't a usual wand. It had a stone on the top which came very helpful when in the dark.

I changed out of my muggle clothing and put on my armor.

"Bella!" I turned around to find Cedric running toward me.

"Oh. Hi Cedric. What are you doing this fine evening?"

"Nothing much. I actually was quite bored then I seen you walking. Where are you going?"

"No where in particular. I am just walking." I told him.

"So you are just walking?"

"Yeah, you know moving the feet." Then it suddenly got cold. "Is it me or did it just get cold?"

"Yeah, it did." I looked at the grass around us. It started to get white like how it did in the winter.

"What the hell? The grass is supposed to be like that only in the winter." I looked at my breath. It was so cold that you could see our breath. "Please don't tell that you are thinking dementor." Cedric nodded. I brought out my wand. Cedric was staring at my wand. I was standing ready when they all came out. One got close to Cedric and got what it wanted. "_Expecto Patronum!_" I yelled. My patronus came out. It was a phoenix. Cedric brought out his patronus which happened to be a stag. Slowly the charm repelled them and casted them away. The tip of my wand dimmed as my patronus disappeared. Harry and a few kids came running toward us.

"Bella are you okay?" Harrty asked me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked him.

"That was a lot of dementors."

"What are they doing here?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I never heard of them coming onto the grounds." He said. Remus came running out with Alice and Rosalie behind him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"These two were attacked by a bunch of dementors." Harry told him.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I used the patronus charm that you taught me a few years back." I told him. He dug into him pocket and gave Cedric and I both some chocolate. Cedric was just looking at it.

"It is chocolate. It helps." I told him before I started eating it. Remus led us all back into the building. Dumbledore and the Mistress came running over to us.

"What happened Remus?"

"I just asked the same question a few minutes ago. Did you know that there are dementors on the school grounds? These two happened to be just attacked by a load of them. Luckily they are both in their sixth year." Remus told him.

"I did not authorise the dementors to be on the schools grounds after what happened last year." He told him. "I will get to the bottom of this." He walked away with the Mistress following him.

"Remus, if Dumbledore didn't authorise the dementors to the school grounds then how did they get on the school grounds?" I asked him.

"I don't know." Then there was a large crash. Followed by a vast of screaming. The Mistress came running out.

"Get out of here!" She yelled. "Code 1!"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Students, here at this school we will be aware of all things if possible. For certain situations we will have codes. Like code 56 means that there is a fire and so you will get down to the first floor till the fire is down._

_Here at this school you will have to memorise only one. Code 1 meaning that the deatheaters are here. You will have safezones but with code 1 you are not safe. You will use the emergency exits. You will leave the school premises. Each school has a different way of getting out."_

_"We, Romans way out is the way we came. We will ride our Fierbinte cal."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I cleared my head and started running to the stables. Harry and Cedric were following me. I jumped onto my horse. Sarah (one of Bella's friends) was going to take Cedric while I took Harry.

I jumped onto the Fierbinte cal (Flaming Horse). I grabbed Harry's Hand and put him in front of me. I kicked the horse into a run. I started running through the Forbidden Forest.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry yelled as the dementors came towards us. The charm repelled the dementor. I looked at everyone else. Everyone else had someone else on the horse besides them. Rose had Emmett and Alice had Jasper. Most of them had the patronus charm in use. We rode through the forest under constant attack of the dementors.

"Mai rapid!" I yelled at the horse that carrying us. Soon enough we were out of the forest and on the dirt path that lend us to the docks. There at the docks was our schools large ship.

**AN: REVIEW!**


	6. The Charlotte

**AN: As promised. Three reviews equal one chapter. The same deal goes for this one.**

We all didn't slow when we came closer to the ship. I grabbed my wand. I winced as it went into my skin.

"_Alohomora!_" I yelled at the ship. The bridge that led up to the ship came down. All of the riders rushed onto the ship. I jumped off the horse and lifted the bridge as soon as everyone was on. I used the shield charm on the ship. Hoping that it would protect us. "Ready the ship!" I yelled. The sail opened, the anchor was lifted and then we were off. The Mistress was sitting on her chair. "Mistress, we are ready for new orders." I told her.

"Get the canons ready. Fly to the Roman School." She told me in a bold voice. I nodded and walked away.

"CANONS AT THE READY!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. The girls rushed to the canons making sure that they were set. I walked to where the girls stirred at. "Orders from the Mistress." The girl nodded. "We are to fly back to the school in Rome." She nodded.

"Open sails wider. We are about to fly!" She yelled at the rest of the girls. The ships started to life. It started to speed up then started lift as soon as we were at full speed. I stood at the edge, holding onto a line laughing as we rose.

The new girls were the only ones that were screaming as well as the kids we helped out of hogwarts. The scared ones grabbed onto the floor while the braves grabbed a line. Cedric and Harry were holding onto the lines like I was. It was almost like a muggle airplane, at first you feel the turbulence then once you are settled you don't feel it anymore.

I thought back to this morning. This morning everything was fine. Now everything was a disaster. I found my godfather Remus but then lost him again. But at least I have Harry and Cedric here with me.

I walked over to Harry and Cedric. They were both sitting down on the stairs that led up to the deck.

"How you guys holding up?" I asked them. They both looked pretty green.

"Horribly." Harry told me. I handed him and Cedric a bucket right before they both threw up. I giggled. I remember a time when I was like that. "How long are we going to be on here?"

"A few weeks." I told them. They both groaned. "We have to sail, slowly. Alice predicted that there will be a storm around Rome. We won't be able to cut across it without going across land." I laughed. "You two are going to be in the same places trust me." I told them because they both were still green. "Oh, it gets better. How much do you bet by the end of this trip you will have sea legs!" I laughed.

**HPOV**

We ran from Hogwarts because the Mistress screamed 'Code 1'. Now I am on a flying ship with Bella and the others. I was alright flying brooms and all but flying on a ship. I never liked ships. I always got sea sick.

Bella was practically in heaven. Her smiled never dimmed as it did before. We have been on the ship less than a day. They have room below the ...deck. The rooms were comfortable. We had a be pair with another. I was paired with Cedric in the room. We went to sleep while some girls stayed up the entire being on watch. Bella was one of the girls that was awake on duty. Just give her a cup of coffee and she will be up the entire night.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning with a bell ringing above me. Cedric woke up the same time as me. We both looked at each other then at the ringing bell that was on the wall with a speaker next to it.

"Get up students!" The speaker yelled. I groggily got up and walked to a closet. In the closet was male armor. I took it out of the closet. Cedric had a armor that was identical to mine. We both looked at each other, then the door bursted open. There was Bella and another girl that was quite beautiful. She had black hair with blue eyes and was wearing armor as Bella was.

"Morning boys. I bet you are wondering how to put on the armor." We both nodded. "Don't think that you are special and recieving our help. Everyone is teaching the new kids how to put on the armor." She told us. "Sarah, can you help Harry?" She nodded and walked over to me. She pulled me out of the room to another room where there was a mirror.

"Hi. I'm Sarah."

"Hi, I'm Harry."

"I know." She smirked at me. "Okay, your armor goes on like this." She started. I looked at her sea blue eyes.

**CPOV**

"Okay, Cedric. I am going to show how to put on the armor." Bella told me. The girl named Sarah led Harry out of the room. The room that we were in changed into a changing room where there was a mirror. "Okay take off your shirt."

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"Take off your shirt. This has to be on bare skin to mold into your form." She told me.

"Oh," I lifted up my shirt over my head. Bella kept her eyes to the side, trying to not look at me. She careful placed the armor on my chest.

"See this" She pointed to a button. "You hook this to the shoulder padding." She continued showing me how to put it on. I listened to her intently.

Once the entire armor was on, the armor molded into my shape.

"Wow." I commented. The armor felt fitted. I looked at the mirror. The armor made me look more muscular.

"See." She giggled. "Come on now. We have a lesson to attend and breakfast." She told me, dragging me out of the room.

She brought me above the deck. There above was breakfast being served.

"You got to have a good breakfast before we start classes. Here on the ship, you will follow our circulum. Fighting half of the day and learning the rest of the day." She explained to me. "My school is more physical orientated than learning." She got in line. She grabbed the tray that was given to her. The food on the tray was toast, eggs, some kind of meat, and hashbrowns. I grabbed a tray and my food was the same as hers but more of a portion. She sat down at one of the tables and brought me to sit with her.

Harry and Sarah soon joined us. They both kind of looked smug. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Whats with you two? You both look like a chesire cat." Bella commented.

"Yeah, you both kind of look a bit smug." They just kept smiling and sneaking looks at each other. Bella looked at Harry then Sarah then Harry then Sarah. She was looking back and forth between the two. Then she just rolled her eyes and started to eat. Once we were done eating, the tables vanished. The Mistress came walking out.

"Good morning students."

"Good morning Mistress." All of the students replied in one voice.

"I hope that you had a good breakfast." Everyone nodded. "We have a busy schedule today. Just because we are on the Charlotte does not mean that we will not do our classes. You are not on a vacation. You are here to learn. For the new students that came from Hogwarts or any other school you will be participanting in our courses. You will act and start working as one of the Romans.

"We will seperate in four different groups since there is twice as more students than we originally had. The first group will go with Bella. The second group will go with Rosalie. The third group will go with Alice. The fourth group will go with Sarah." She yelled out. "Get in a single file line!" She screamed. Bella pushed me into the line then she started to number us. "One, two, three, four, one, two three, four, one..." She came to me. "One!"

I walked over to Bella. She was not smiling. She had a very serious look on her face. Like she was in the army. She was in a stance. She had her feet shoulder-width apart. Hands folded behind her back. Back straight and chin up.

"Okay, now that we are seperated into groups. I will tell you what we teach here. Here you will learn sword fight or fighting in general, navigation, herbology, and DADA. We do not cater to anything or anyone. Here on this ship you are a soldier in training. Since I do not have a teacher for those subjects I am having my best students teach you these subjects. Bella will be the teacher for fighting. Rosalie will be the teacher for navigation. Alice will be the teacher for herbology. Sarah will be the teacher for DADA. These girls are the best of the best. They will be in charge of the punishments for anything that happens in their classroom. I will deal with you, if you do anything on the ship. Do you understand my students?"

"Yes, Mistress." Everyone replied once more.

"Then get to it." Then everyone departed. Bella walked to a wide open space on the deck.

"Everyone, settle down." She said in a calm voice. All of the girls got quiet and looked at her with respect. "Welcome to Roman Academy of Magic. I am Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella. In this classroom I am not your friend or buddy, I am your teacher." She said in a strict voice. "I will be teaching you how to fight in general. I have learned how to fight with weapons, hands, and magic. The first thing we will do is learn the position of fighting. As you know, you cannot fight without knowing how to stand. Believe it or not there is a certain way to fight. If you do not know these positions of fighting, you are fucked."

**HPOV**

Bella and Cedric noticed that Sarah and I were kind of acting strange. When I seen her, every thought about Ginny disappeared. Like my thoughts were no longer mine and they were filled with her. She was beautiful, funny, and everything that I ever wanted. She was two years older than me.

When we departed into group I was hoping that I would be put into the fourth group so I could be with Sarah. When I was, I was jumping for joy. Once the Mistress told us what we will be doing, we started going into our classes. I walked behind Sarah, her scent even appealed me.

All of my thoughts were filled with her.

**CPOV**

Bellla was a serious teacher. She showed us the stance twice then she went around us correcting our stances, trying to make them perfect. Once she was done she showed the stance once more and went around us to check one last time. By end of the first stance, everyone had it down. Then she shown us the second stance. Then we continued from there.

"Good now, we will go through all the stance at once. I will show you how it will look first." She showed all of the stances and nodded for us to do them. We all somehow remembered how to do it.

"Very good," The Mistress came walking out of the shadows. "You are a natural teacher, Bella." Bella blushed a delicate pink. "Now carry on. I have to supervise the others." Then she walked out.

"Did anyone know that she was in the shadows?" Bella asked.

"Nope."

"Okay, lets carry on. Now that you know the stances we will continue. Before that does anyone have any questions about today?" A girl raised her hand. "Yes?"

"So when do we switch classes?"

"You will be staying in here all day. The schedule for RAM classes is that we have one class per day. Tomorrow you will switch to navigation. Then the next day will be herbology. Then the next day will be DADA." Another raised their hand.

"What happens after we finish the four classes?"

"Then we started the rotation again. This is the schedule for the rest of the trip back. We will doing this till we arrive back to RAM." She told us. "Any more questions because I do not like stopping middle of session to do this. Okay none. Lets carry on. Now that you have learned the stances needed, you will learn how to block a attack. I prefer it better to know how to block before you learn to attack because sometimes you can't attack can you?" She chuckled obviously thinking of something that happened in the past.

"There are various ways to block a attack with a sword-"

"Wouldn't it be unfair to fight a man?" One girl interrupted.

"No-"

"Why?" Bella's eyes narrowed.

"Do you want to know why?" The girl nodded. "You know what. When you get into a real fight and your opponent is a man. They don't care that you are a woman. They use that as their advantage. They will not go easy on you. So deal with it. Here it just practice where you have a second chance to fix what you mess up on but when you get into the real world fighting, you will have no second chances." She had a gleam in her eyes. "Now do not interrupt me again." She said. "Now we will learn the various ways to block a attack with a sword." She continued onto her lessons.

**AN: If anyone noticed there is a bit of foreshadowing in the chapter. I won't tell what though. REVIEW!**


	7. Amortentia

**AN: One person noticed that there was a mistake in the last chapter I accidentally said Isabella "Swan", it is "Potter" actually. Thank you for correcting me lilmzkylaann.**

**BPOV**

We have been on the Charlotte for five days now. I was teaching the classes. Cedric was like a little lost puppy when he followed me. I was sitting down at the breakfast table. I looked over Harry. He was sitting by Sarah. Harry looked a bit dazed looking at Sarah as well as a bit pale. All of the guys around Sarah were looking at her with their mouths open just looking at her. They seemed like they were obsessed.

I picked up my tray and walked away from the breakfast room. I walked to my dorm room, where I was staying. I closed the door behind me me. I heard the door opened and close. I turned around. There was Sarah. Of course she was in here she is my room mate, I thought to myself. I walked around the room gathering the things that I need for my class. Then I smelt it. A smell of leather, sweat and dirt. I lifted my head to see what the smell was, it was Sarah. I looked at her.

"Do you smell that?" I asked her.

"Smell what?" She asked with her eyes wide.

"Like leather, sweat, and dirt."

"No, I don't smell anything." She told.

"Oh," I smelt the air again. It was still there. I needed to go see Rosalie. I nodded at Sarah as I walked out of the room.

I walked over to Rose's class. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She yelled. I chuckled as I walked in.

"Hello, Ms. Hale." She looked up from her potion set.

"Oh, hi Bella!" She smiled. "I thought you were one of the ignornant, absurd-"

"I think that I got the idea Rose." I laughed as she chuckled.

"Yeah. So what did you want?"

"Oh can't I just come and say hi to my buddy." She looked at me. "Oh right. You caught me. I need to know if there is a potion that makes a scent that appeals to you or something." I asked her.

"Well, from you are describing I think it would be a love potion." I nodded. "One that makes a scent appeal to you? Hm." She started walking then she stopped. "Amortentia!"

"What?" I asked her.

"Amortentia! That is the most powerful love potion known. It affects the drinkers by causing an obsession. But it lets off a scent that a person find appealing." I looked at her. "Out of curiousity why did you want to know this?"

"I have been observing Harry. Ever since Harry met Sarah he has been like ...distracted. He has been following her. This isn't normal for Harry. He admires from far but not close. It isn't like him. I got close to Sarah and I smelled leather, sweat, and dirt. That is the smell that I find appealing." I told her.

"If that is that. Then Sarah is breaking the school rules. She is not supposed to have love potions." I looked at her.

"I know. I need to know if there is a potion that can reverse the effect."

"Well, there are several ways to stop the effect. You could possibly let it wear off. You could also use the hate potion." I nodded. "But you are going to want to make sure that Harry has been induced with the potion." I nodded again.

"Thank you for your help." I thanked her and walked out.

"Bella!" I turned around. "If you need any assistance, I will be able to help you. You are my sister and any brother to you is my brother." She told me. I walked back over to her and hugged her.

"Now this is why I say that you are my best friend." She smiled. I let go of her and walked out of her classroom.

I walked back to my classroom. In the past week I have seen each class at least once. Today I was going to see my original group. I walked into my "classroom" which was mostly a arena. There some students were already practicing their moves. I smiled at the sight. Most students loved this class as I did when I first started fighting. Cedric was in this class also. He was practicing with one of the men. I walked up to the stage, where I stood and taught the moves from. I looked at my watch. It was time to start in class.

"Good morning students." I started then two students came walking in. I looked at them. "Why are you late?" I asked in a very bold voice.

"Um, w-we l-l-lost track o-of t-t-t-time." One of the students stuttered.

"100 pushups." I told them.

"What?"

"Do a 100 pushups NOW!" I told them. They fell to the ground and started downing push ups. "This what will happen when you are late to my class," I told the rest of the students. They all ferciously nodded. Once the two students were done, I started my class.

"Welcome back Class." I started. "We have a few more weeks before we get to our destination. Now back to the topic. Today we are going to be learning how to fight with our bare hands." I told them. "Before we start on how to fight with our hands, I want to know where you stand. We will start with you fighting each other. Any questions?" I asked. A dozen hands flew up. I nodded to the girl up front.

"What happens if we get hurt?"

"There is such as a thing as a healing charm. Most of the injuries caused before you learn correctly are not that bad. They will be bruises and other sort but no broken bones." I told her. All of the hands fell down. "Okay now lets get started." I pointed at Cedric and another guy. "I will be putting each and every one of you with your own gender. Okay now get right here." I told the two boys. They came to me.

"Now what do we do?" I looked at them.

"Fight." I told them simply. Then they charged at each other. I heard students making bets with some others.

Cedric threw a punch at the other boy. Everyone started cheering names. I guess the other boy's name was Jacob. Jacob was a tall, dark native. Cedric dodged a punch by leaning to the side. Jacob was throwing punches like no tomorrow. I sat down at my chair and held a watch in my hand. They would fight for 1 minute. Not long at all.

I watched the clock. 58 seconds. 59 seconds. 60 seconds. "STOP!" I yelled. Cedric and Jacob were both on the floor wrestling. I walked up to where they were fighting. I raised an eyebrow. "Very interesting. Okay. NEXT!" I yelled. I looked at the next couple of girls. "You two. You're next." I told them.

"We're best friends."

"Well, sometimes your friends turn on you. Trust me I know from experience." I nodded to the fighting area. They slowly walked over to the area. Then they started cat fighting. Using their nails as their weapons. I shook my head. Girls, do they know that they have better weapons besides the nails and better advantages without having a pair below the pants. I watched them fight and watched the clock.

"TIME!" I yelled. I looked at the girls very well. They had scratches on their faces and their hair was tangled. I looked into the group and chose two students.

Soon after everyone was done fighting, I started teaching.

"Now that I know where to start teaching you at, we can start. All of you are at the beginning level. I have seen none that reach beyond that level besides the students that I have already taught." Then a boy raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Can we see you fight?" All of my past students shook their heads. I chuckled.

"Do you really want to see that?" I asked. The other students nodded. "Okay. Hm. Which of my past students that I have in here will I fight? Hm. So many choices. All of my past students, line up." I ordered them. They all quickly like soldiers got into a line. I walked infront of them. I needed to chose the best out of the bunch. I then seen Keira. I nodded to her. She nodded and walked up. Keira was once one of my friends till we parted ways.

I walked into the middle of the class where the fighting was taking place. I felt Keira walking behind me. We stood infront of each other. I nodded to her and she did the same. We both slowly started walking around in circles keep eye contact. She lunged at me. I quickly dodge by rolling to the side. We both regain our postures. Then I decided to throw a punch at her. She dodged. By dodging, she leaned to the side, making her legs disadvantaged. I quickly kicked one of her legs. She fell over. I was about to finish it when she jumped up. We both ran at each other. She started to punch at me, I blocked all of her attacks. She threw another punch at me, this time I did not block. I leaned to the side. When her arm went by my face merely missing it, I grabbed her forearm and flipped her over. She laid on the ground with me over her. I got off of Keira and held a hand for her. She grabbed my hand and got up. I looked at my watch. We have been fight less than 5 minutes. I looked at the rest of the class. Most of mouths were dropped open.

"Anymore questions?" I asked. They all shook their heads. "Now that what you seen there is a barely a touch of I can do. Keira and the rest of the girls nodded. "Now lets get back to the lesson." I cracked my fingers.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Alice and I were in the library on the ship looking for anything that could tell that Harry was under the control of a potion. We search the entire library till we came upon a antidote for a love potion.

I didn't want to use the hate potion on Harry unless it was needed.

Soon as we had gotten the ingredients for the potion we gave it to Rosalie since doing that was her thing. Once she was done we looked at it.

"Bells, you are going to have to slip this into Harry's drink." I nodded.

"I can do that. I have that wine. This antidote cannot be seen in it. Make sure that you keep Sarah away while I give him this drink. If anything happens then we will turn her in to the Mistress." They both nodded. I grabbed the small vile and put it into my pocket. I walked over into my room and grabbed the wine. I grabbed a three cups and put the antidote inside of it. Harry and Cedric are supposed to be in there rooms.

I walked down the halls. Finally I came to there room. Their room was very quite. I knocked on the door. Cedric opened the door.

"Oi, Bella."

"Hello Cedric. Is Harry here?" Then Harry popped up from behind him. I nodded. Cedric opened the door and let me in.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. I poured him a glass.

"Drink this."

"Why?" I just looked at him and rolled my eyes and poured a glass for Cedric and I.

"Drink it. It is good." I told them. Cedric brought it to his lips and started to drink it. Harry brought it to his lips. Then he looked like he woke up.

"Ugh. Dude, what happened?"

"Bloody love potion." I told him.

"Love potion?"

"Amortentia, the most powerful love potion known." I told him. Cedric looked at me.

"Nothing happened to me, right?" I laughed.

"No, I slipped the antidote into Harry's cup before I came into the room and not into the bottle. I wouldn't give myself the antidote also." I told them. I drank the rest of the wine in my glass.

"Thanks sis."

"Hey, what are big sis for?" I told Harry before messing up his hair. "Well, night men." I walked out of their room. I walked over to Rosalie's and Alice room. I knocked on the door before entering.

"So did it work?" Alice asked.

"Yup, it worked alright. Harry is back to normal."

"You have to ask the question Bella."

"What?" I looked at Rosalie who was laying on her bed with a muggle magazine above her.

"Who do you think that you smelt because Amortentia releases the smell of someone that you desire?"

"I don't know." I flopped onto Alice's bed.

"Who on the ship smells like leather, dirt and sweat?" Rosalie asked. Alice scrunched up her nose.

Alice shook her head. "Bella you like men who smell like _sweat_?" I laughed.

"I guess I do. I guess I do." I looked at the ceiling.


	8. The Battle of the Charlotte

**AN: I know, I know. I took FOREVER writing this chapter. I have been busy with life that I haven't been able to update lately. Hopefully this chappie makes up for the lost time.**

**BPOV**

I was back in my room with my roommate sleeping comfortably. I looked at the ceiling as I was before. _Who was the smell that I desired when I smelled the potion? _I thought about every possibly of who it could have been, but I came to nothing.

I did not sleep that evening. The moon shined through the window. The mystery on the smell was still on my brain. I walked onto the deck of the ship. There at the wheel was the Mistress.

She was smiling, and that was a eerily only time that she smiles is when you prove her wrong or there is a fight ahead. No one had prove her wrong so there would be only one reason why she was smiling. She looked at me.

"Ah, there is my favorite student. Isabella... we have company." She told me grinning. "You know the drill." I felt my eyes widen. I quickly nodded and down to the first floor. I rang the bell that went throughout the dorm rooms. Everyone who was a new student poked their head out of the door, the students that knew what the bell meant quickly put on their armor.

"First through third years stay in the dorm rooms. Fourth through Seventh years arms ready! All schools follow this!" I yelled and ran back up to the deck. There was a trample of feet behind me. When we got to the deck, we came to a sight.

There in the moonlight flew thirty deatheaters. I felt my eyes widen. There was Bellatrix. She cackled and waved toward me. Harry came beside me. Then the barrier that protected the ship went down. Then we were at war.

I grunted as I felt my wand connect itself into my skin. Harry stood beside me on my right. Cedric stood beside me on my left. I smiled toward both of them. Soon the deatheaters were throwing curses at us in each direction. Then some of them boarded the ship to be trampled.

"Alarte Ascendare!" I yelled at one of the deatheaters that were flying. When the spell hit them, they were shoot into the sky and fell off their broom.

I looked at Harry. He and Cedric were fighting a couple of deatheaters. They actually were doing fine.

Bellatrix was one of the deatheaters that landed on the ship. She smiled at me evilly. Then she started to scream random curse. I blocked them all with my shield.

"Cruico!" She yelled. I hurried and dodged the spell. She growled in frustation. I snickered.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled. Her wand flew out of her hand. Her eyes popped open. She wasn't expecting that. "Furnunculus!" I yelled. Her body soon was covered with painful boils. She screamed in agony. She may stand a cruictus curse but not a humane curse. She was rolling over in pain. When her cries were heard all the fighting stopped. Everyone looked at the sight. Now once through that time did my eyes soften. They were hard as steel.

As if the deatheaters finally got some sense into them, they all boarded their brooms and left. Only two helped Bellatrix as she cried in pain. I was guessing that those were probably her brother-in-law and husband. Everyone watched them go. Soon the mistress placed a barrier back on the ship. Everyone was silent. Harry looked at me.

"How did you do that? No one has ever heard her cry."

"The boils curse. She can stand a internally curse but not a curse that does physically damage." I told him. I put my arm around his shoulders. "You did excellent fighting, brother." He chuckled. I looked at the Mistress that stood at the wheel grinning.

"This will be remembered as the Battle of the Charlotte!" She cheered. She came down the stairs. "You have all fought bravely. I would have been honored to have you all at my school if you are not." She laughed. "Who would have ever thought that we would see the day that Bellatrix gets a taste of her own medicine!" Everyone on the ship laughed. "May you all sleep with a good night rest." With that all the students were dismissed. I was about to go back to my bed when she called for me. "Isabella! May I have a word with you?" I followed behind her to her office.

She opened her door. "That was a excellent fight, Isabella." I smiled. "I want you to join the R.D." I looked at her.

"The R.D.?" I asked. She smiled.

"There are many secret organizations that many common wizards and witches do not know about. Like the Order of the Phoenix. The R.D. is the Roman Defense. This organization is made to protect the roman wizard world. R.D. is the place where fighters like yourself protect the people. Only selected people get to join this. I am one of the people who gets to decide who gets in. I want you in." She told me.

"It would be a honor." I told her. She smiled.

"Fanastic!" Then she dismissed me.

I walked back to my room, then I bumped into something hard. I closed my eyes waiting for impact but it never came.

"Oh, sorry Bella!" I heard a familar voice. I peeked out from under my eyelashes. It was Cedric. I looked at his arm. It was bleeding.

"You're bleeding." I told him. He looked at his arm as if noticing it for the first time. "Come on. There is a first aid kit in the hospital quarters." I pulled his good arm down the hall. Soon after I had cleaned his cut and wrapped it up, we stood in silence.

"Um, thanks for cleaning me." He said akwardly. I nodded as I finished putting away the supplies. I turned to leave when he called. "Bella!" I turned around. Then I was crushed into his embrace. I felt his lips on mine. Our lips continued to move. Then after a few minutes, a scent finally hit my nose. It was a smell of leather, sweat and dirt.


	9. I made up my mind

**AN: I know, I know. It took me forever to write this chapter, to be honest I had writer block when I was writing this but now I know where the story is heading. So REVIEW! I refuse to update till I get four reviews on this chapter!**

**BPOV **

I was looking at the ceiling. I smiled and felt my lips. I thought back to the night of the 'Battle of the Charlotte'. It was probably the night that would be remembered by most. I chuckled at the thought.

I have no idea how long I just stared at the ceiling. Then the bell rang telling us to get ready for breakfast and our classes. I put on my armor. I looked at my roommate she was oddly quiet.

"Okay, what is wrong?" I asked Sarah.

"Nothing." I looked at her.

"You and I know that is bloody hell not true. Now tell me or I will pour Veritaserum down your throat." I told her truthfully. She sighed.

"Don't be mad at me but... I was using Amortentia on your brother." I looked at her. I chuckled.

"I know."

"What?" She looked at me surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"I knew Sarah. That is why I gave him the antidote earlier last night before the battle." She nodded.

"Sorry." I smiled.

"Oh, it is alright. Beside if you didn't use the potion I would have never found my man." I told her. She looked at me surprised.

"Your man?"

"Cedric, who else?" I asked her.

"So was it his smell?"

"The sweet smell of leather, dirt, and sweat." I told her nodding.

"So when did you guys get together?" She asked.

"Last night. I saw him in the hall, his arm was bleeding. I found out that his arm was hit and it was cut so I played nurse." I told her. She laughed.

"So I guess it was a good thing that I did." I smiled.

"Come on, let's get to breakfast!" We both raced up to the deck. We got in line. I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist. I turned to look at Cedric. He was smiling at me. I tip-toed and kissed him on the chin.

That is when everyone looked at us. I leaned to whisper into Cedric's ear. "Is it me or is it that everyone is looking at us?" I asked him.

"I think that everyone is looking at us." He whispered back. I grabbed my tray of food and was followed by Cedric. I sat down at the table that we usually sat at. Harry and Sarah came over. Harry's eyes were no longer glazed over but though there was something in his eyes that made me worry. Harry was glaring at Cedric. I looked down at my food.

"So what happened last night?" Harry asked us. I shrugged.

"Nothing much." I told him, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I nodded and sat up. I walked over to a quiet side of the deck which happened to be the back where the wheel was at.

"What did you want to talk about, Harry?" I asked him.

"Why are you with Cedric?" He asked. He looked at me straight into the eye.

"Because I like him." I told him.

"Bella, Cedric is almost like a player at our school believe it or not. Some people may say different but he is." I looked at him curiously. "Bella, he gets a new girlfriend every week! Last week it was Cho Chang now it is YOU! I don't want to see my sister get hurt." I nodded.

"Okay Harry. Tell you what, I'll think about it. Okay?" I asked. He nodded and walked back to the deck where everyone was eating breakfast.

I looked at Cedric, he was laughing at something that Sarah had said. _He gets a new girlfriend every week! _I looked out into the sky.

I remember something that one of my old teacher have once told me. _To love is to destroy! _If I ever wanted to keep Cedric safe from Voldemort, I would have to lose him. I made up my mind. I looked at Alice, she was smiling next thing you know she was gasping. She looked at me as if saying 'Don't do it'. I would have to break the thing that I have built with Cedric. I walked down the stairs. Alice continued to look at me.

I sat back down at the table that I was sitting at. I tried to act completely normal, as if nothing ever happened. I smiled and laughed with the others. I eat my breakfast, I kept on a happy face when I felt like I was dying inside. Alice looked at me. Then she came walking over.

"Bella, I forgot to tell you that the Trio is meeting up right now." I nodded, knowing that there wasn't going to be a meeting. I got up from my seat, threw away my plate and followed Alice.

Once we came to a meeting room Alice used the silenting charm to make sure that no one would overhear us.

"Bella, what have you done?" She asked.

"I made up my mind."

"One minute I see you smiling on your wedding day then next thing you know I am seeing you as a old person alone! What have you done to change the future?" She yelled at me.

"Cedric is not safe with me."

"What? Of course he is safe with you! Bella you are the most-"

"I know that I can protect him. I am thinking about Voldemort Alice! If finds out about Cedric, he will use him as my weakness! Right now I can't have a weakness! I need to have a straight head when the war is to come! The Headmistress is going to have me on the R.D., I should have thought about everything before I started to date." I whispered. "Last night, I was like a teenager who finally kissed a boy that she liked. I was distracted my emotions. I cannot let that happen. I am a warrior Alice for the Roman side. Warriors live to fight now to love."

**AN: Four reviews will get you the next chapter!**


	10. To Keep You Safe

**AN: I had writer's block for awhile now I am finally out of it. REVIEW! Four reviews will get you the next chapter!**

Alice looked at me. "Bella, you can't! You and Cedric were meant to be!" I looked at her.

"Do not lie in my face." I said sternly. Alice grew more angry if possible.

"That right there! Get rid of that fucking goddamn Roman in you-"

"I am a Roman. Maybe you should start acting like one." I told her then I walked out of the room. I heard her screech. Then I heard someone running down the hall after me.

I turned around and caught her before she could fully attack me. I threw her away from me. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Alice grabbed out her sword. She came running toward me. I pull my sword out of its sheath. She swung her sword at me, which I easily blocked. She was moving around and about, avoiding me. I heard cheering about us. Alice finally threw down her sword and charged at me. I threw my sword down also. She jumped on me. I was blocking all of her punches. I kicked her off of me. She grunted then I punched her in the face, effectively make her roll off of me. I was about to finish the fight when the Mistress came in.

"Ladies!" We were both glaring at each other. My fist was still in mid-way air, half-way to its target. "Stop this at once!" The Mistress growled. I felt my own growl build up my chest.

Harry came over to me and pulled me off Alice. She got up and held her nose up in the air, like she won the fight or something. I made a sudden movement that made it look like I was going to attack her. She jumped. I chuckled darkly.

"Isabella, Alice." The Mistress growled. "You will both come to my office at once! NOW!" Harry let my arm go, I walked behind the Mistress as she led us to her office. I finally looked at Alice. She had blood running down the side of head. I had cut on my cheek when she attacked me with a sword. The Mistress sat down behind her desk. "I would never expect such actions from both of you." Alice and I bowed our heads in shame. "Now what happened?" She asked. Alice started.

"I seen a life that Bella would have if she stayed with Cedric, but then she changed it."

"Alice this is Isabella's life that you are talking about. You cannot tell her what she can do with her life. It is her choices, not yours. But where did you start fighting." She looked at me.

"Well, Alice started saying things like 'Cedric and I were meant to be' then I told her not to lie to me. Then she got all huffy and said that I should stop acting like a Roman. Then I told her that I was a Roman and that she should start acting like one. Then I walked out, then she came running after me and attacking me." I told her. The Mistress looked at Alice.

"Is this true Alice?" Alice nodded. "I didn't hear you." The Mistress said in a sharp, iced toned voice.

"Yes, it is true Mistress."

"As punishment, you two have cleansing duty for the two weeks." Alice and I immediately shot up.

"No-"

"Would you like me to add on another week?" She asked. Alice and I got quiet. "Good, now you are dismissed." Alice and I bowed then walked out of the office.

Alice looked at me. "Bella, I'm sorry." For some reason I wanted to forgive her but another part of me didn't. I just looked at her and walked away. She knew that this was my way of not arguing. I heard her sigh. I walked onto the deck, where my class was at. Everyone was there chattering about the fight that Alice and I had just had. Once I walked into the classroom, it became silent. I walked up to the front. I looked at all the faces, this was Group 2.

"Good Morning, Class." I started.

"Morning." All the students replied.

"Welcome back to Fighting." I started to walk around. "As you have seen from the previous night, fighting is something that will save your life. It may be magic or it may be physically fighting but, fighting is the key to survival." I looked at them again. I was about to continue when a big guy hand came up. "Yes?" I asked.

"I have a question about the course." He started, I nodded letting him continue. "Should we be good as you were when you were fighting Ms. Brandon?" I smirked at him.

"Let's hope that." I said that then I started talking about fighting.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

After dinner, Alice and I had to clean. We were wiping down the tables, usually they are cleaned by magic but since we were on punishment, the Mistress took away our wands so we could make it easy on ourselves and have magic help us clean. I was wiping down the tables as Alice sweeped. Once we were done with the dining, Cedric came walking up to me.

"Bella," He started. I put my forefinger on his lip. Alice shook her head and walked away from the dining hall. She closed the door after her. I looked at Cedric and turned away from him to look at the sky.

"Cedric, I have to tell you something."

"What?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I unravelled his arms from my waist. Cedric looked at me confused.

"We can never be together." I told him, looking at the clouds in the sky.

"What?" He asked, obviously shocked.

"What happened last night should never happened." I looked at him. "I am a Roman Warrior. My duty is to fight not to find love. So I must do my duty." I torn my gaze away from him. "Last night, I was a hormonal teenager that was thinking about nothing but herself. I was thinking about nothing."

"Bella," Cedric gasped. "Bella, please. Don't do this." He plead me, I fought to keep my eyes emotionless, but in the inside I was crying.

"It is safer for you anyway not to be with me. Maybe someday, you will have children with a woman that can be a caring mother, not a heartless wetch like me. I wish you happiness in the future." I turned to walk away from him. He grabbed my arm and brought me to him.

"I can never have any happiness without you in my life. You are my life. We may have been officially together for only one day but you have became my life when I first saw come on Hogwart grounds. You instantly stole my heart away. Please do not go." I looked at him. I felt a tear running down my face.

"This is for your own safety." Then I jumped out of his arms and started to run to my room. Once I closed the door, I sunk down to the floor. Sarah was there inside the room. She put a silence charm around the room. I started to cry.

Sarah came over to hold me. "Bella, what happened?" She asked me.

"I had to break it off with Cedric." I cried.

She looked at me. "Why?"

"It was safer for him to not to be near me. If Lord Voldemort finds out he is my weakness, he'll use him against me." I sobbed.

Sarah didn't say anything after that, she just held me for the rest of the night till I stopped crying and went to sleep.

**AN: Don't hate me! Please review! Four reviews will get you the next chapter!**


	11. Avoiding Cedric

**AN: I know! It has took me a while to get this chapter done. I have had a writer block for the past month. Also life has been VERY busy for me. Finally I got this chapter done. **

**Thanks to ZoeyMarieEverdeen for giving me an idea to get me out of my writer block. Also just for your info ZoeyMarieEverdeen is writing a Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover so just keep an eye out for it.**

**Review!  
**

**?POV**

In the front of me bowing was Bellatrix and two others.

"What do you mean that the raid was unsuccessful?" I asked sternly looking at them. Bellatrix was covered in scars. "What happened to your skin, Bellatrix?"

She whimpered as she thought about the experience. "Potter has an older sister!" She spat. "She used the spell that would cover me in painful boils!" She screeched. I looked at her.

"Potter has an older sister?" I asked. They all nodded. I smirked. "How well does she fight?" I asked them.

"She fights well." Lucius told me. "She was good enough to hit Bellatrix without getting harmed."

I smirked again. "I want her a deatheater. I want the best on our side. Bring the girl on our we get a new member and we weaken, Potter." I told them.

**BPOV**

I cried all the tears that I could. Now it was time to face Cedric. I put on my armor, fixed my hair and makeup as if nothing ever happened. Like nothing happened. Like nothing even existed. I walked out of my dorm room, walking down the hallway that was filled with door to other dorm rooms. Before I walked onto the deck, I was ambushed by Alice.

"Bella!" She yelled and basically tackled me to the floor. I looked at her with distaste in my eyes. She sat on me. "Before you say anything, I would like to say that I am sorry for butting into your business yesterday. Also I will be busy today." I chuckled.

"There is no need to apologize. You are already forgiven." I laughed and hugged her back.

She looked at me sternly then opened her mouth. "I still think that you and Cedric belong together." I rolled my eyes.

"Alice get out of my business." She folded her arms against her chest and shook her head. _Just earlier she said that she was getting out of my business. _"If you don't dropped it then I will bring a certain blond man into this argument."

Her eyes popped open as so did her mouth. "H-how did you know that?"

I pushed her off of me and stood up. "Oh, please! It is obviously all over you face, Ally." I chuckled.

"It is NOT obvious!" I raised an eyebrow as she stood up with her hands on her hips.

"You were saying?" She threw her hands in frustration.

"Damn you Isabella Potter!" I started to walk away.

"That's my name!" I yelled as I ran up to the deck.

I heard Alice stomping behind me. On the deck was Rosalie.

"Hey Rose!" I yelled. She nodded toward me. I sat beside her at the table she was sitting at. She had her nose buried in one of her books. "What are you reading?"

Ever so slowly, she lifted her nose from within the book. She looked at me then her book. Alice right then came over to the table and sat across from us."Oh, I found this book in the library. It is a potion book. It is actually very interesting believe it or not. It talks about things that I never heard of or thought about." Alice and I rolled our eyes together. "What?"

"Only you would be interested in a potion book. I don't get how you can like that class. I feel like I am going to fall- wait no. I fall asleep during potions." I told her.

"I completely agree with Bella on this one." Rosalie raised one eyebrow at us.

"Are you two buddies now?" Alice and I looked at each other and shrugged.

Alice then spoke up. "Yes, we are. I was one the that mended our broken bridge of friendship."

I looked at her with a crazed look on my face. "Mend our broken bridge of friendship? What horoscope magazine have you been reading?"

"No." She was not looking at us but focusing on something behind us. Rosalie and I shared a look and turned around to see what she was looking at. "Wait no!"

A few tables over was Jasper. He was looking at Alice but once he seen us looking at him, he looked somewhere else. We both turned around to looked at Alice.

"Uhmm. Alice likes fresh meat." Rosalie commented as I nodded agreeing with her. Alice scowled at us.

"I wouldn't be speaking because you are in the same boat as I am. Bella, you obviously like Cedric." I slammed my fork on the table. "Rosalie, you like Emmett." Rose crushed the paper that she was holding. "So you guys have no room to talk. If you don't mind, I have a date with destiny." She stood from the table.

Rosalie and I looked at each other and then back at her. I decided to make a retort that would make the pixie red for a month. "Make sure to use protection!" Rosalie choked on her drink as she started laughing.

Alice turned at me. Her face was painted in the brightest red ever known. She gasped. "Bella!" I laughed and slumped against the table. "You are so mean!"

I tried to shoo her away with my hands. "Remember what you were saying about being busy today? Well, go get busy!" Alice turned even redder if possible. She just grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled away from the deck. Rosalie and I were holding our sides as we laughed.

Throughout the day, I avoided Cedric. I was teaching his class today. So what I did was that if he needed help, I would help one person and have them help Cedric. I know that this wasn't a good thing to do but I could take a chance of breaking down in the class.

**A WEEK LATER**

It has been a week since I broke everything off with Cedric.

Rosalie was now with Emmett as Alice was with Jasper. Me on the other hand was still alone as I always will be.

Harry has been by my side since the incident with Sarah.

I didn't know how things were with Cedric. I have avoided any type of contact with him.

Now we were closer to Rome than ever.

"Bella!" I turned from my breakfast to look at Alice.

"What?"

"I had a dream last night."

_Oh no. _"What happened?" I asked her. I grabbed her arms and brought her down to sit right beside me on the bench.

"Bella, something big is going to happen."

"Which is?" I pressed her.

"Bella, I seen the storm."

"I thought that you said that if we went slower the storm would be over by the time-"

"I was wrong! When I had the first vision, it was different. The vision I saw was the second storm. There is going to be another storm before it. It is like something change to make the storm come." Her leg started to bounce.

I pulled her off the bench. "We got to tell the Mistress. She has to know."

Alice nodded.

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Austin?

**AN: Yeah, yeah, I know. It has been a while since I updated this story. I had so BUSY with life. My older sister just had her baby yesterday. We have about a month and a half left of school for us. So right now they are starting to prepare us for the finals and all. Including that the internet at my house got shut off for a week. So yup. This is the next chapter.  
**

**BPOV**

I knocked on the wooden door that led to the Mistress office. "Come in."

Alice and I looked at each other then we walked into the office.

The Mistress was sitting at her desk throwing darts at the target which hung on the wall. "What did you need?" She asked, not looking at us but continued throwing the darts.

I stepped forward to her desk. "Alice had another dream."

Her hand stopped midway of throwing another dart. Her eyes widen. She dropped the dart and immediately turned toward us. "What happened Alice?"

Alice came forward. "There is going to be another storm. I didn't see this storm before. It is like something decided that there was going to be a storm last minute."

"When is it going to hit?" The Mistress took a map out.

"This storm comes right before the next storm. The next storm we will pass but we are going to collide with a thunderstorm first."

"We are going to have to stop the classes today to get ready for the storm. Alice, go tell everyone that there are going to be classes today. Tell them that there is a storm that we have to get ready for." She turned to me. "Bella, get all the supplies that will be needed. Once you get that done, get to work on preparing the ship." I nodded and ran out of the room.

I ran to the supply room. I needed ropes, a lot of rope. I grabbed as many rope as I could then I felt something grabbed some rope off of my shoulder. I turned and seen that Cedric was grabbing some rope for me.

He looked at me and nodded. I nodded back and continued to grab some rope but giving some to Cedric. Soon we were both carrying as much rope as we could and then we were heading back up to the deck.

We reached the deck, everyone was up. Sails were being fixed. Safety precaution was being taken. The Mistress was directing.

"Mistress!" I yelled. She looked at me. "We got the rope!"

"Good. Put them over there." She pointed to the empty corner. "After you get done with that, go back to work."

I put the rope down. I ran over to Alice and the others that were having a bit of a hard time getting things done.

Soon enough, clouds were pulled and night was upon us. Usually the moon shined being our lantern but tonight clouds covered the sky. They were be lit with lightning. Thunder spread throughout the air. Water was starting to fall from the sky.

The Mistress was yelling orders as we sailing through the storm.

I was with the girls trying to keep the line straight. I looked at the sky. There in the sky was dark figures. I brushed my hair from my face. The drops of rain fell from my chin.

"Alice, do you see that?" I pointed to the group of dark figures in the sky.

Alice looked at the sky. "Mistress! The sky! There are figures!"

The Mistress ran over to look. The figures were coming closer. "Lads! We have company!"

I brought my wand out of my pocket and winced as it went into my skin. Everyone stopped what they were doing and pulled out their wands. The dark figures were coming closer. Soon they were trying to penetrate through the shield that protected the ship.

The shield was thinning. I had one hand pointed at the invaders and one hand on the hilt of my sword that was strapped to my hip.

The figures came flying down. I ducked down to avoid getting hit. There the figure came flying back around. More of the figures came flying in. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the figure.

The figure was wearing a black cloak and a mask. Their wands were in their hands. Deatheaters.

"DEATHEATERS!" I yelled and stood up and started to throw random curses.

Just after a few minutes, we were in a large battle. The thunder was still rolling in the sky. Rain drops ran over my skin.

My opponent was two time my size. The silver mask was covering their face.

"Ruptispecktis!" I yelled the conjunctivitus curse. The deatheater's hands went to their eyes as they started to fall in pain.

I looked over to Harry. He was fighting some deatheaters. I looked around the entire ship. Everyone was fighting.

I looked at Harry once more to find that he was fighting four deatheaters at once. "Harry!" I yelled and ran over. I instantly started fighting two of the others. Bellatrix was not fighting in this battle. All of the faces were unrecognizable because of the masks that hid them.

One lifted their mask. Brother.

"Austin!" I yelled. He had a sneer on his face when he seen me.

"Hello sister." He started to walk toward me. This couldn't be happening. Austin wasn't here. He was said to be dead.

I looked at his facial expression. It couldn't be him. "What was the last thing that you said to me?" I asked him, holding my wand to him.

"Vino înapoi la noi, frate ." I chuckled.

"Liar. I never said to my brother. You are not him." I yelled in the storm as the war continued around us.

The man that was 'Austin' just chuckled. "You are a lot more smarter than they say you are, Isabell."

"No, I just have common sense." I told him. "Show me who you are." He laughed.

"You know better that a person who drink polyjuice potion has no control over the changing of their features." He cackled.

"Furnunculus! " He blocked the spell easily.

"I heard that you got Bellatrix with that." He smirked. "Did you know that she was screaming the entire time as they tried to rid her of those hideous boils. I never thought that I would see that day that she would scream." Laughter went through the air. "Did you know what is happening because of that?" I just stared at him. "Now the Dark Lord wants you."

Then everything went black.

**AN: Review please. I will be typing as much as I can this week during my 'free time'. So please review**.


	13. Muggle Fighter

**AN: Just for your info, I am using a translator online. So some of the roman phrases may not make sense.**

**AN: Sorry for the delay but my finger still in its splint. I find very hard to type since I use all of my fingers. So here is the next chapter.**

_"Come on, Austin!" A little girl with brown yelled. "Do it already!" _

_A boy that had blond hair jumped off the swing. "There! I did it, Bell!"_

_The little girl giggled and hugged him._

_**Next Flashback**_

_"Harry!" The girl went running down the stairs with a blond boy behind her._

_"Bella! Austin!" A boy that was smaller than the little girl came running out of the car. _

_"Harry!" The little blond ran past the little girl and mauled the small boy that came out of the car. _

_They started to wrestle then the little girl jumped on top of them yelling," Doggy pile!"_

_**Next Flashback**_

_"This is so unfair! Why does Austin get to go to Durmstrang and I don't!" The eleven year old girl yelled. _

_The blond boy rolled his eyes at her. "B, I told you. Durmstrang is a **boy** school. No girls allowed." The girl glared at him. "Besides you are going to RAM. Only girls go to that."_

_"But I want to be with you." The girl pouted. The blond boy laughed._

_"You will always be, sis."_

_**Next Flashback**  
_

_"What do you mean?" A girl that was in her teenage years talked to a boy that was dressed for the muggle military. "Austin, why are doing this?" She grabbed the front of his shirt. "They are muggles. Please don't go." He grabbed her hands and brought them to his face and kissed them._

_"Bell, I always come back. What makes you think that I won't come back this time?" He asked her._

_"You are going to be in the muggle world. I won't- I won't-" She sobbed._

_He kissed her cheek. "I'll come back, sis. I promise."_

_"Te mai bine, frate. Ai nostri sint erou. Nu uitati ca. (You better, brother. You are our hero. Never forget that. )" She whispered as she hugged him. He smiled._

_"Is that a threat?" She smiled and swatted him on the chest. "Love ya sis."_

_"Love ya, bro."_

**_End of Flashbacks_**

The chill of the air woke me. I opened my eyes to find nothing but darkness. I was immersed in shadows. My teeth started to vibrate. I breathed heavily, cause it seems that there wasn't enough oxygen. I coughed.

I tried to move my arm but my arm was chained to the wall. I feel my eyes dilate to the darkness of the room.

I was in a place that looked like a cellar. It had stone walls. The air was cold as everything else.

The sound of chains moving. I looked at the direction of the sound.

"Bell?" I knew that voice anywhere. "Bell, are you awake?" He moved closer to me. He was close enough that I could see his features.

He still had his blond hair and blue eyes. He looked exactly like he did the months before he to fight with the muggles. The only difference was that he looked 'older'.

"What was the second to the last thing that I said to you before you left?" I couldn't trust anyone. I mean one person used polyjuice potion to be him.

"_Te mai bine, frate. Ai nostri sint erou. Nu uitati ca._" I smiled and tried to hug him but was restrained by the chains.

"Austin." He smiled and hugged me since I couldn't. "What are you doing here?" I asked him once he pulled away.

He chuckled darkly. "Well, when I was out fighting, I came across deatheaters. Of course, I fought them and ended up losing and being brought here. Don't ask me why the deatheater were doing in the muggle world, I don't even know myself."

I just looked at him. "So they arrived out of nowhere in the muggle world and you just happen to find them?" I raised an eyebrow.

He pretended to think about it for a while then nodded. "Yup, now that is exactly what happened. I wasn't expecting them. I was just doing my turn of watch when I seen them. Next thing you know, there is a bloody battle!" He threw his hands up. "And they took my wand."

I felt my eyes widen. I search to check my pocket. Then I looked at my arm. It was still intact. "They didn't take my wand." He nodded.

"Though they did try to. They pulled and pulled but it refused to come out. With you being unconcious, you could really feel anything."

I examined my arm. The wand was still deeply rooted inside. I let out a breath of relief. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Lumios."

The light brightness everything up. The everything that once was dark, was now brought to light from what seems like years. I looked at Austin. His lip was busted. His once blond hair was now a dirty brownish color. His face was scratched.

"What have they done to you?" He smirked.

"Nothing yet, sis." He winced as he laugh. I looked down to his hand. He was holding his stomach.

Beneath his hand was blood.

"Liar." He smiled and groaned.

He laid back onto the cold wall. "I was hoping that you wouldn't notice."

"Well, I did. Not tell my what they did so that I have an excuse to bloody kill them." He smiled.

"Only you B." He looked up at the wall. "Well, when they brought you in, I tried to help you because you were unconcious. I guess that was a wrong move because they hit me." I felt tears well up in my eyes. He looked back at me. "Don't cry sis. I was doing my brotherly duties of trying to protect you," He bent his head to the side. "Though I think that you did more damage to them than I did."

I laughed. "What?" I shook my head not believing a single word. "I did not."

"Well... technically you didn't but the wand did." I raised an eyebrow. "When they were trying to pull your wand out, your wand sent out sparks which I am guessing that burned like a son of a bitch by the way that the two deatheaters were jumping up and down." I laughed. "It was quite entertaining. What have I missed during the time I was away?"

"You were gone only for a year."

"Well, there is a lot that can happen in a year." I chuckled.

"Well, this year is a lot more different. You haven't missed much excepting for the training and fighting happening at Hogwarts-"

"Hogwarts? Isn't that where Harry goes?" I nodded. "What is the world were you doing there?"

"You remember those guys used to tell us about the Goblet of Fire?" He nodded. "Well, they started the competition again. The competition was at Hogwarts. Harry was one of the two champions chosen-"

"I thought that there was supposed to be only one." I glared at him.

"Will you stop interrupting me?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Now back to the story. Harry and this other guy named Cedric were chosen as Hogwarts champions. At the final task, Voldemort was brought back. So Dumbledore called all magical schools in the world to come to Hogwarts. Soon Hogwarts was raided by Deatheaters. Then we all had to evacuate."

"Then?"

"Well, I met this guy."

"Oh, no. I think that I know where this is heading." I glared at him.

"What did I just say?"

"Sorry."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, I started to like him then we started dating. Then we got raided by Deatheaters again. Then I noticed that if they knew of my weakness, then they would use his against me. So I broke it off. Then we got raided again. Harry was fighting a few of them at the same time. So I tried to protect him and I woke up here." I looked at him.

He was smiling. "So ya finally got beat?" We started laughing.

Once our laughter stopped, I looked up at the wall of the cellar.

"So how do we get out of here, Austin?"

He stared at the wall blankly. "I don't know. The only way that I've seen them coming in is by the use of apparition." I groaned.

"Well, this going to be fun." He nodded.

I laid my head against the wall. I looked at my wand in my hand. _My wand. My wand in my hand! _I sat up straight.

Austin looked at me. "What has you all bright-eyed? We're stuck in here." I used my hand that was still chained to the wall to swat his behind the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Austin, I have my wand." He just nodded, obviously not getting it. "Austin, I have my wand in my hand." Still didn't get it. "Boys." I whispered. "Alohomora."

The locks on my chains unlocked. Then the chains fell down. Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh."

**AN: Yup, I know short but hey it is better than nothing. Haha. NEW CHARACTER! Please review. Since it is the summer now, I will have more time to type.**


	14. The Infirmary

**AN: Ta-da! Here is another chappie. Please review!**

**BPOV**

I rolled my eyes at him.

I tried to stand up but I lost my balance. I grabbed onto the chain. I felt my legs fall asleep. I tried to stand up against but fell down again.

I looked at Austin. "Austin, how long have I been out?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't seen the light in how long? I don't know. Well, I went to sleep seven times so I say about a week."

"Damn..." I looked back at my legs which were like jell-o. I tried to stand up again. I couldn't.

Austin stood up and tried to help me up. I put my weigh onto him. I tried walking but I still couldn't. Austin sighed and just lifted me up. "Come on, Bell."

Just then two deatheater came in. They looked at the both of us. I held my wand at the both of them. They both dropped the food that they were carrying. A third came down. It was Bellatrix.

Her once smooth face was covered in scars. She sneered at me. "Well, well. If it isn't Miss Little Isabella Potter." She pretended to coon at me.

"Protego Horribilis." I whispered. I felt the shield fall around Austin and me.

"Sectumsempra!" She screamed. I grabbed onto Austin shirt. The curse rebound and went toward Bellatrix. She dodged it. She laughed. "It seems that Miss Potter put a shield over them."

Austin looked relieved.

"Come on bring them along. The Dark Lord is dying to meet them." She cackled as she apparited. Austin and I looked at each other then at the two deatheaters that were coming toward us. I nodded. Austin dropped me and punched the first deatheater.

"Stupefy!" I yelled as it hit the second deatheater. I looked toward Austin. He was being held by Bellatrix. Her wand was pointed at his throat.

"Did you actually think that I would leave these two to get you?" She scoffed. She pushed Austin toward me. "Come on. Pick her up. The Dark Lord still wants to see her. She won't be able to walk for awhile." I looked at him.

"What did you do to my legs?"

"We just stunned them." She laughed evilly. She grabbed my wrist and apparited us.

Austin and I both landed into another room. I groaned and tried to get up. My legs still wouldn't cooperate. Austin helped me up. I put one arm around his shoulder.

I looked before me. There sitting a chair was Voldemort. His red eyes gleamed at the sight of me. His skin was pale white. He looked like a snake.

"Ahh, Ms. Potter. Welcome to my home." I looked at the room. It was covered with Slytherin colors. I glared at him. "I have a feeling that you don't like me very much Ms. Potter." I scoffed.

"Why is the world would I like the man that murdered my parents and is trying to kill my little brother?" I growled at him.

He laughed as if it were a success. "You are quite a spitfire, Ms. Potter."

"I have been told to be one before."

He smiled evilly at me. "The reason you are here is because I have a proposal."

"Whatever this proposal is, I am never agreeing to it."

He pretended to pout. "Oh, that is a shame. Here I was hoping that you were looking forward to Austin living. Bellatrix..."

She smiled. "Crucio!" Austin screamed and dropped to ground. I fell with him.

He scream a blood-curling scream. "Stop!" I yelled. I never wanted Austin to get hurt. This was the reason they brought him. To make me say yes.

Voldemort raised a hand, stopping Bellatrix. Once she stopped the curse, Austin fainted. I held his face in my hands. I felt tears running down my face.

"What is your proposal?"

* * *

**CPOV**

Bella has been missing for a week now. Everyone was looking for her.

I couldn't think straight anymore. I was in paradise when we started to date but that paradise didn't last long before she broke up with me. I have been in hell for the rest of the time the time was not with me. But I went further into hell if possible when she was taken from the ship.

_Flashback_

_The battle was at it climax. The rain was pouring out of the sky._

_I looked at Bella. She looked flabbergasted at whoever she was fighting. She whispered something then she got angry. Then someone cast a spell at her from behind. _

_Her eyes rolled back and she fell into the person's arms. I started to run toward her. My heart pounding in my chest. Everything thought in my head was screaming 'Bella'. _

_"Bella!" The person looked at me and apparited with her._

_End of Flashback_

Harry was a mess after Bella was taken. He blamed himself for her being taken.

We arrived at RAM. The Mistress immediately went to go contact Bella's guardians about her being taken.

I didn't feel alive anymore. The only reason that lived was to find Bella.

I know that I dated a lot of girls but I never liked them. Bella was different. She captured me. Just with one single look, I was hers.

I was sitting at one of the lunch tables. Alice and Rosalie sat beside me with Emmett and Jasper and Harry. I picked at my food.

"You know the only reason that she broke off with you was to protect you."

I looked at Rosalie. I would expect to hear that from Alice but not Rosalie. "What?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Bella. Of course. She said that being with you would put you in danger. 'If anyone found out about you, they will use you as her weakness.' So she broke it off with you." She continued to eat. All of the others looked down.

"And no one told me this before?" I asked them.

"We all thought that you knew." Emmett told me.

This angered me. "You thought that I knew! You thought that I knew!" All of their eyes widen. "If I knew, I wouldn't be here bloody moping!" I stood up. Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down onto the bench.

"Don't cause a scene Cedric." I was about to retort but Alice slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Don-" A large crash came out of the front of the cafeteria. We all looked.

Bella with some blond guy were fighting two deatheaters. Bella was sitting on the floor throwing curses like no tomorrow. Everyone got their wands out. The deatheaters looked at everyone and appariated.

Harry and I ran forward. Bella was laying back onto the floor. The blond guy fell over. I lifted Bella into my arms and took her to the infirmary. Harry was helping the other guy.

Bella's hair was soiled with blood. There was a red mark around her wrists. Her lips were chapped. Her face was cover with dirt.

Once we entered the infirmary, the nurse noticed us and pointed to the cots that were there. I laid Bella on the second cot as Harry helped the blond man onto the bed. I put Bella on the bed. The nurse handed Harry and I each a bowl of water and a cloth. I started to wipe Bella's face. She sighed.

"Ced... Cedric..." She whispered. I ran my hand on her cheek. She leaned into my hand. "Cedric..."

I continued to wipe her face of the dirt. Then I washed her hair. All of the blood colored the water.

The nurse looked at her wrist. She put oitment on them and covered her wrist with a bandage.

The Mistress came running in with all of the others behind her. She instant ran to Bella. She looked at her once.

"She hasn't eaten." The nurse nodded and brought some broch. The Mistress shook Bella's shoulder. Bella groaned and started to wake up.

Her eyes started to open. "Mistress?" She groaned again. "Where- Where am I?"

The Mistress sat down at one of the chairs that was at the side of Bella's bed. "You are in the infirmary at RAM, Isabella." Bella laughed unhumorourly. "What happened?"

"Well, I was captured by Deatheaters. I was unconcious for how long? I don't know. When I woke up I was in a dark place. There I found my older brother, Austin. We got loose then when we were leaving we got into a big battle with deatheaters. Then next thing you know, I am waking up here." She told the Mistress.

The Mistress nodded. "Well, you're safe now. So is your brother. Come on, you have to go to see your parents." She pulled Bella to sit upright.

Bella used her arms to lift her up. She stood for a second then started to fall. I ran forward and caught her. Her eyes locked with mine. The Mistress ran back.

"Bella, are you alright?" Bella shook her head.

"I can't move my legs. Bellatrix stunned them. I haven't been able to move them for a while. I was hoping that I would be able to move them."

Worry went through the Mistress eyes. "Cedric, pick her up. Bring her to my office." I nodded and lifted her.

She hooked her arms around my neck. I followed the Mistress through the halls.

**AN: Well, there you go. Please review. The more reviews will get you the next chapter sooner.**


	15. Handicapped?

**AN: It is a bit late. Sorry. I have been busy. My mother is having me help her clean out her classroom now that school is over. Also at home I haven't had the time on the computer because of my dad continuously wanting me to cook which is probably the only thing that I really hate doing. COOKING! (I hate it!) So please review!**

Bella was sleeping on the Mistress's couch inside her office after having a long talk with her Guardians. I sat at the Mistress's wooden desk and gazed around her office.

Her office was like an library. Books and books were here and there. Maps covered the wall. Her desk had a map of the world and she had all of the writing tools that you can think of on the map.

The Mistress handed me some tea. She just looked at Bella.

"You know, I actually like Bella more than any of my other students." I looked at her.

"What?"

She started to laugh. "Bella of course. She was my star student." She chuckled. "I want you to know something but I don't want to tell ya."

Huh? "What?"

She smiled. "Many people don't know that it has to been genetic to get into this school."

"Genetic?"

"There is a reason why everyone doesn't have the same wand as they do. Someone is every girl family's that go to here a RAM have family members that went here before or have the same wand. There is no new blood added. No mudbloods can get into this school." She got up. "I'll let you think that over." She walked out of the her office leaving Bella and I together.

No new blood added.

Bella's was the first in the Potter family ever to go to RAM.

No new blood added.

Lily was a muggle born.

James went to Hogwarts.

No added.

Lily was a muggle born so she didn't have the wand nor did anyone go to RAM.

James had no one in his family that had the same wand as Bella or went to RAM.

This makes no sense.

"Ugh." I heard Bella groan. "Cedric, what?" She yawned. "What time is it?"

I smiled at her. "Time to get out of bed."

She chuckled. "Where is Harry?" I looked at the clock on the Mistress desk.

"At dinner. Right we should be going to dinner." I lifted her from the couch and started toward the dining room.

"Cedric, put me down!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Have you forgotten that you can't walk right now?" She huffed and glared at me. "Since I will most likely not get another chance to do this, I am going to take advantage of it."

She glared at me the entire way to the dining room. "Stop glaring at me." She shook her head. "Okay then I'll put you on the bench and you can drag yourself to the dining room." I laid her down on the bench and started walking toward the dining room.

Not even before I was ten feet away, I heard "Cedric!" I turned around.

"Yes?"

She held her arms up. I held my arms up. "Cedric!"

"That's my name!"

"Pick me up and take me to dinner!"

I laughed and picked her up bridal style and ran to dinner.

We- more like I arrived when the food was being served. I sat Bella at one of the tables and got in line for the food. I got two plates and brought one to her and sat across her.

Alice and the others sat down. "Bella, are you alright?"

Bella sighed and nodded. "Where is Harry?"

Then Harry popped out of nowhere. "Bella! You're out of the infirmary!"

Bella laughed as he hugged. "I guess I am brother. Where is Austin?" She looked around the room.

"He is still in the infirmary. They had to bandage his side because of his wound. Right now they have him resting."

Bella sighed. "Thank god! I have been worried about him. He was tortured by Bellatrix before we left."

Harry winced. "That got to hurt..." Bella nodded.

"I never heard him scream. I swear when I heard him, my heart stopped." Harry nodded and hugged her shoulder.

"It is alright, sis. You and Austin are home." She sighed and leaned into his shoulder.

* * *

**BPOV**

"It is alright, sis. You and Austin are home." I wish.

_Next Day_

I am officially handicapped. I had a wheelchair.

Rosalie and Alice were laughing up a storm when they seen me pushing myself in the wheelchair.

"Oh, shut up!" I started to push myself toward them.

They laughed even more. "Come on, let's go before she goes turtle speed on us." I glared at them as they turned around.

Then I felt someone behind. I looked behind and seen that it was Cedric.

"You want to get them?" I nodded. I pulled my sword out.

Cedric started to push me even faster. Soon we were on their tail. They heard us and started to run. Then Cedric pushed me faster. I used my sword and hit them in the back of their legs (Where the armor was at). They both fell backwards.

They land with an _thud_. "Even in a wheelchair, I can still take ya down." I laughed. Alice and Rosalie just glared at me. "Can you push me to the library, Cedric?" He nodded. "I feel like reading something." He chuckled and pushed me down the hall.

_Next day_

Cedric has been helping me every day. Not once has he left my side. I couldn't let him be anything more than a friend. I am in more danger than I was before of the Dark Lord finding out about Cedric.

I have to keep to my side of the proposal to keep everyone safe. Especially Harry.

I was lying on my bed trace the mark that inked into my skin. I gave one Potter to save another Potter from the Dark Lord.

I heard a knock at the door. I whispered the enchantment to cover the mark. "Open!" I yelled from my bed.

Alice and Rosalie came in and closed the door. I chuckled and used my arms to pull me to sit up and look at them.

"What thee to my room?"

"Nothing. The Mistress just told us to come and get you." I laughed.

"Sarah pushed my wheelchair over there." I pointed at the chair which was in the far corner of the room.

Rosalie grabbed my wheelchair. I pushed myself from the bed and put myself into the chair. Alice opened the door.

"Now why did the Mistress want me?" I asked them.

"I don't know." Alice told me. "She just told us to get you, and put you in her office." I nodded.

The hallways were lit by the candles. Then we came upon her office.

Alice opened the door. The Mistress was sitting at her desk. She was looking at the map that laid on her desk. She looked at Alice and Rosalie," You two are excused."

Alice and Rosalie bowed before her and then walked out of the room.

Once the door was closed the Mistress turned to look at me. "How are you feeling, Isabella?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "Um, excellent. Just feel like a liability."

She smiled which I might add is kind of creepy. She walked toward and bent down to look at my legs. "I got the doctor from London to come and look at your leg. We might have a fight anytime and I need my best in the front line. Unfornately you are the best I have so I need you in the front line." I nodded.

The doctor came in. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hello, Isabella. I'm Doctor Cullen." He bent down to my leg. The Mistress stood up and walked back over to her desk. Dr. Cullen tapped my legs. "Can you feel this?" I shook my head. "What did they do to you? Did they tell you?" I nodded.

"Bellatrix said that she stunned it. That is wouldn't move for awhile."

He nodded. "I think I can change that 'awhile' to now." I felt a smile cross my lips.

"Really?" He nodded. "Thank you! I really need to be on the front line. You have no idea how it feels to be pushed in this wheelchair and not be fighting."

He laughed. "I can imagine." I chuckled.

"Fighting is my life." He nodded.

He took out his wand out and pointed toward my legs. "Rennervate." Nothing. "Rennervate." My leg started to feel tingly. "Rennervate." My toe. I could feel my toe. "Rennervate." I started to bend my toes.

"I can feel my toes."

The doc nodded. "Good. Rennervate. My guess is that they put your legs into a unconcious state. To where it only had to be woken up, forcefully may I say." He put his wand back into his suitcase. "I have no idea how they only did this to your legs not to your entire body but there is nothing to worry about now. Your leg should be waking up now." I nodded.

I moved my ankle slowly. The feeling of needles poking my foot envaded it. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Take care." He started to exit the room. "Oh, Isabella..." I turned to look at him. "Fighting isn't the only thing that really matters. Just think about that."

Huh?

**AN: Well, there you go! I left a few cliffhangers. Please review!**


	16. Leaving RAM

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I have been BUSY! My mother just got a promotion so we had to pack her entire TWO classrooms and move them to her new place. Also I have been on the road being the naviagator, I had no time to type. Thank god, I had today here at the Hilton to finish this chapter. I will stop my rambling and let you go read the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AN: There was a mistake in here. I fixed it. **

**CPOV**

I really hate riddles. Like the riddle of the golden egg. I took me a long time before I figured it out.

I looked at the parchament that was in front of me. It was covered in scribbles. My desk was covered with books about the History of RAM. So far from my research, I came to nothing that made sense or told anything about the Potter family.

I looked through the book that had the name of every student that ever went to RAM. No one in the Potter family was in the data. I groaned and leaned back into the chair.

I heard a knock on the door. I closed the books that was reading through. "Come in." The door opened and in came Harry. "Harry," I nodded to him. I turned around in my chair. "What can I do for you?"

He looked at me with fire in his eyes. "What is going on between my sister and you _now_?"

I chuckled. "Nothing, actually. She keeps telling me that it would be best if we just stayed friends and nothing more." Harry nodded.

"That sounds like her." He sat down on my bed. "Bella, Bella." He shook his head. "She is so selfless some times. She always thinks that she is the one that needs to make everything better and the one to do all the fighting." I nodded. "I don't really mean to get into your business but I think that you need to be with Bella and she needs to be with you."

I felt my jaw open. "Huh?"

Harry rolled his eyes at me. "I seen how you two are without each other. I've never seen her happier then the time that she was dating you. But since you two broke it off, you two both have been dead. You guys are both miserable." He groaned. "I can believe that I am saying this but you have my permission to date my sister." I started to smile. "But!" I looked at him. "If you ever hurt my sister, I will hex you into oblivate. Got it?" I nodded. "Good." He stood and looked at the books that I had on my desk.

"What are you reading?"

I lifted the first book that I seen, it was the History of Roman Academy of Magic.

Harry laughed. "You are reading that." I nodded.

"It is actually quite interesting. Did you before this castle was used as a school it used to be a fort which was used for battle." I chuckled. "Don't you find it ironic?"

"What ironic?"

"This castle was used in battle before the school used it to train witches." Harry chuckled.

"Well, if all of the Mistresses were like the Mistress now, they were excellent." I laughed.

I laid down on the bed. "The Mistress told me something that I can't get off my mind." He looked at me. "It is about Bella."

"What did she say? If she said anything about Bella, I want to know."

I sighed. "She said that no new blood is added to the school. Your mom was muggle born so there isn't anyone in her family that went here. Your dad went to Hogwarts. I don't know if anyone on your dad's side went here."

"I don't know."

"I was looking at the names of every student that ever went here. I can't find anyone."

* * *

**HPOV**

Bella was able to walk with a visit with the doctor. Now she would rarely sit.

_Flashback_

_It was breakfast. Everyone was sitting at the tables._

_A sound of doors slamming makes everyone turn their head at the noise. _

_Walking up to the deck was Bella. She was smirking. _

_Murmurs about Bella started, "Shes walking" "I thought that she couldn't use her legs." "I saw her in a wheelchair yesterday."_

_Bella grabbed a plate and stood by us. "Cat got tongue?" She chuckled as she ate her food. _

_I turned around in the bench to look at her. I poke at her legs. She trembled and giggled. "What happened?"_

_She laughed. "The Mistress got the best doctor. He fixed my legs. It took awhile though."_

_I chuckled. "Sit down, sis." She shook her head._

_"Hell no. I don't ever want to the sit again for awhile."_

_Everyone laughed at her when she said that. I shook my head at her._

_"Hey! I know how it feels to be handicapped, I am going to keep my limbs working so that doesn't happen again." I chuckled._

_End of Flashback_

All of the students that came from others schools were starting to be returned to their original school. This included me.

I was packing up my room.

The rooms at RAM were very different from the ones at Hogwarts. The rooms in Hogwarts were meant for comfort but the one at RAM were meant to train you how to sleep outside. The beds were cots. For every room there was one desk but this was for the boys.

The girls shared rooms since there was a limited amount of rooms. Half of the girls gave up their rooms and bunked with another girl.

I heard a knock on my door. I turned away from my bed which held all of my clothes. "Come in!"

The door unlocked and in came Bella.

Bella was dressed in her usually armor of leather. "You're leaving, brother." I nodded.

"Yup." I sighed as I continued to pack my bags. "Dumbledore is making sure that all of the students uses the Floo Networks to Hogwarts. Only Hogwarts students will be using the Floo system. Others have their other transportation back."

"I know, brother." Bella sat down at my desk. I was locking my trunk when she asked," What is this?"

I turned around to see her holding the book that had every name of each student that ever attending Roman Academy. "Nothing. I was just curious."

"About?" She pressed.

_Damn it, Harry. LIE!_ My mind was yelling at me. "I- I was wondering if any famous wizards attending this school. So I looked through the books looking for a name that I recognized."

Bella smiled and she put down the book. "You're lying, brother. I will not push. Though if you wanted to know any famous wizards went here, I will tell you that you would find none because only _witches_ go to this school."

I chuckled. "Smartass."

"My ass is smart isn't it?" She laughed. I chuckled even more.

Then the sound of a siren rang throughout the room. Bella jumped at the sound. We both looked at the speaker that was hanging in the corner of the room.

"Well, it looks like it is time for me to get going." Bella sighed.

She grabbed one of my bags. "Well, let me help you with your bags then." I nodded.

We both started down the hallway. Everyone outside was giving hugs and all. In the clearing, where the training took most part was a chimney. Bella got me in line for the Floo system.

"Well, I guess this is where we part brother." I nodded.

She gave me a hug and kissed me on my forehead. "See ya soon, sis." She smiled. I walked into the chimney with all of my bags. I grabbed a handful of the floo powder. "HOGWARTS!" Then I threw down the dust.

* * *

BPOV

I sighed and turned around as Harry went away. I started walk back into the building when I heard someone calling my name. I felt my head turn and look.

There was Cedric. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The sound of his shoes clanking on the rock floor sounded throughout the room.

"I wanted to say good-bye before I left." He brought me into a hug.

My arms wrapped themselves around him. I leaned my head into his neck and sighed. He squashed me to him.

"I am going to miss you, Bella." He mumbled into my neck.

I nodded. I breathed in his scent. Leather, sweat, and dirt. I heard him sniff me.

I chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"You smell good." I laughed and pulled away from him.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Thank god! I was thinking that you thought that I smelled."

Cedric shook his brown haired head. "Never." He sniffed me again. "You smell like strawberries, freescias, and dirt." I laughed.

"I have no idea how that would smell like combine but I will just go with you thinking that it smells good." Cedric nodded.

He opened the zipper of one of his bags and brought out something. "I got something for you."

"Cedric..." His hand covered my mouth.

"Shut up and open the box." I smiled and chuckled. _I guess he finally figured out how to give me gifts._

I lifted the top cover of the small box. There nestled in silk was a locket. I lifted up the locket.

The locket was made from gold. On the outside rim of the locket was interlocking patterns. In the inner circle was a simple design that looked like grass in the wind.

"I saw it when we went to the village to go shopping. I saw it and I thought about you." He touched my cheek. "Simple yet beautiful."

I smiled. I turned and held it to him. "Clasp it for me." His fingers brushed against mine when he grabbed the chain from my fingers. I felt the chain come around my neck.

"There." I smiled and looked at the locket that now laid on my chest.

"Thank you." I stood on my toes to kiss him on the cheek.

At the last second, he turned his head and his lips met mine.

I have no idea how long we stood there kissing. Then I remembered that he had to go. I pulled my lips from him. "Cedric, you have to go." He nodded and kissed me once more.

He touched my locket then kissed my forehead. "See you, Bella." I nodded.

"Bye."

He walked into the chimney and threw down the powder and he was gone.

**AN: There you go chapter 16! Please review! I have one more day to write before I go back to the hectic life of being busy!**


	17. Back to Hogwarts

**AN: I am a bit hurt only ONE person review on the last chapter. So here is the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I refuse to update till I have more than ONE person review.**

**HPOV**

I arrived in the Gryffindor Dorms.

Everyone was there. I looked around the room. It was like what muggles call a high school reunion.

Everyone was somewhere different some went to different places. Some went back home but some went to other schools to be safe. The people like I went to others schools.

Then I seen red hair. "Ginny!" Heromine yelled out. The both of them ran to the other and hugged each other. "Where did you go?"

I walked over to them. Ginny looked at me then blushed. "I went to GMA."

I felt my mouth drop open. "GMA?"

She nodded. "Yeah, those guys are pretty cool."

"Did they say anything about RAM?"

She laughed humorlessly. "Oh yeah. They hate them with all their guts." I nodded. "I can see why they hate them too." I looked at her.

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you haven't noticed, RAM is like the special child of all of the schools. They think that they are better because they are different from all of the other schools. I mean not even Durmstrang brags about how they teach dark magic comparing to Hogwarts." Ginny flipped her hair.

Heromine and I looked at each other. This wasn't like Ginny.

"Are you feeling alright, Ginny?" Heromine. Ginny rolled her eye argonantly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She turned and started to walk about when she whispered. "Filthy Mudblood..."

Hurt shined through Heromine eyes. "Ginny!" I yelled at her.

She turned around. Anger flashing in her eyes. "What? Potter!"

Now everyone was looking at her. This wasn't like Ginny.

"Whats wrong with you? How dare you call Heromine that!"

"What! Isn't that what she is? A filthy mudblood. That is what she is! Why should we care about her! She doesn't belong in this world! She should be obviated and put in her muggle society! Not ours!" She started to yell.

"Why?" I questioned her. "Because she is one of us. She belongs in our world! What about you? You aren't like you! You are acting like a pureblood Slytherin! From the way your acting, you shouldn't be in the Griffindor House!"

Hurt flashed through her eyes. "Whatever..." Then she walked out of the corridor.

Everyone was still gaping at us. Ron came over and hugged Heromine who was crying. He tried to comfort her. "Shh.. Heromine. She shouldn't have said that. It wasn't true. Harry is right. You belong in our world."

I continued to stare at the door that Ginny walked through.

What was wrong with Ginny?

**CPOV**

When I returned to Hogwarts, I had a smile on my face.

I kissed Bella.

Caleb came over and seen the smile on my face.

He leaned against the couch. "Okay. Who is she?"

Huh? "Huh?" I was still dazed from the kiss.

"Dude, you have a smile that could rival the Grinch and when that happens it is usually a woman if not then you're gay." I pushed him off the bed. He started to laugh at me. "So defensive. But really." He got up from the floor. "Who is she?"

"Bella." I smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Bella? As in Harry Potter's super hot sister who can kick ass? That Bella?" He questioned.

I nodded. His mouth dropped open. He held out his fist. "SCORE FOR DIGGORY!" I rolled my eyes at him and hit his fist.

He flopped onto the couch beside me and nudged me. "So how was she?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"What?"

"Ya know? _How_ was she?" I squniched my nose at him in disgust.

"Dude, we didn't do it."

His eyebrows shot up. "It? _It? _Dude, do ya still have your V-Card?"

I pushed him off the couch again.

He got up quickly. "I thought that you went to the next base with Choo." I shook my head.

"Choo is alright. I don't really like her that much to do that with her. I may have went on dates with her but the feeling that I have for her are nothing compare to the feelings that I have for Bella." He shook his head at me.

"Dude you are whipped." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes at him.

"Am not."

He shook his head. "Are too."

I shook my head. "I am not going to have this conversation with you right now." I started to get up.

Caleb ran over and jumped on me. "NO! I want to get this conversation resolved so that I don't forget later!"

"Resolved? I didn't know that you knew such a hard word." I tried to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject, Diggory!"

I sighed. "Okay, I admit it. I am 'whipped'? She has me around her finger. I care about her so much that when she ask me to do anything, I would do. Even if she told me to jump off a cliff, I would do it." I turned my head to look at him.

His eyes were wide. His jaws was wide open. He was flabbergasted. I punched his shoulder to get him out of the trance.

"Dude, you _are _whipped!"

"Who's whipped?" Emmett and Jasper came out.

Caleb started to laugh. "Cedic is!" He held onto his side as he laughed.

Emmett and Jasper joined Caleb in his laughing fest. I glared at the two of them.

"What you laughing about you two? You guys are worst than me!" That sobered them up.

Caleb was looking at all three of us. "Dude, where did you go? Cuz' I am so wishing that I went there too." He started laughing again. "I got to get out of here. It is too funny!" He walked out of the room, still holding his sides.

Emmett and Jasper sat down on the couch next to me. We were all just quiet. I looked at the two of them. They both had a empty look on their face.

"Want to go to the Three Brooms to get some Butterbeer?" I asked them.

"Sure."

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

It has been a while since I saw Bella. She hasn't sent any letters or anything. I even asked Harry about it. He says that he hasn't recieved anything from Bella, that which is very odd.

Classes resumed. This is going to be my last year here in Hogwarts. So far the school year in fairly normal comparing to the other years. Nothing extreme happened, at least yet.

This year, I was appointed as Head Boy.

Now it was time for dinner, I was telling the first years which way to go to the grand hall.

Once everyone was in the Grand Hall, Dumbledore stood up to his podium. Automatically everyone got quiet.

"Welcome, students for another year at Hogwarts..." He continued to talk his speech. After he was done, we started to eat.

A letter flew in front of me. I looked around me to see that Emmett and Jasper had recieved a letter also. I torn open the letter to see that Dumbledore had sent us the letter.

_Please after dinner come to my office. Password is lemon drops._

Dumbledore

I looked at Dumbledore, he nodded.

After I got everyone into the dormitory. Jasper, Emmett and I started to head toward Dumbledore's office.

One of the prefects that belongs to Gryiffindor stepped in front of us. "Hey! It is passed- Oh, Head Boy. Sorry." He walked away.

Emmett chuckled. "Power of the badge. Who would of thought that they would scram from the power of the badge." I chuckled and continued to walk.

If I had learned anything from being here at Hogwarts, it was when Dumbledore asked for your presence, it wasn't because he wanted to just see you as a visit. Something happened or something is going to happen.

We came to the statue that led to the Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Drops." I told the statue as it started to move and form a stairs. I opened the door to find that Harry was in there with Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"You told us to be here, Professor Dumbledore." He nodded.

"Yes I did, Cedric, yes I did." He murmured to himself. "I have called you all because there is something that needs to be shared with you four. I understand that you all came close to some of R.A.M. Ladies, am I right?" Bella? We all nodded. I looked at Harry. What was going on?

Harry must of read my thoughts. "Excuse me, Professor. But what is going on? And how does it consoner them?"

Dumbledore chuckled. and ran his fingers through the bottom part of his beard. "Roman Academy of Magic and Hogwarts are joining forces. I would bring Miss Granger and Mister Weasley into the matter but they do not know the ladies that well. You four do. Harry and Cedric, you both know Bella. Emmett, you know Miss Hale. Jasper, you know Miss Brandon." We all nodded. "Those three ladies are going on a mission as well as you four. Originally, I would prefer that you didn't get in this fight but knowing you. You would probably got into this mission one way or another." Emmett, Jasper and I chuckled. It was very true about what he said. If Harry doesn't find trouble, trouble finds him.

"What is the mission?"

"Find the Horcuxes."

**AN: I know I am completely skipping like one book. But since Cedric didn't die, the Ministry knows of Voldemorts return. Also I really don't even want to think about Miss Pinky. Well, here you go. Please review. If I don't get more than ONE review, I will discontinue this story.**


	18. Dreams and Memories

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Review for the next chapter. I have five free days of doing nothing inside of a hotel. REVIEW!**

**HPOV**

Horcruxes?

The brown headed fool that belonged my sister spoke up. "Horcruxes?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I believe that most of you know about Lord Voldemort." All of us nodded. I mean who doesn't? "A horcrux is an object which an witch or wizard puts a part of their soul in for the purpose of attaining immortality." Cedric nodded. "You all with the Ladies will start to search for the horcruxes."

"What about school?" Jasper asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You will be excused. Cedric another will be put in your place as a temporaily sub. Your families will be informed."

"When will we be leaving?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow, after breakfast."

**CPOV**

Horcruxes? Voldemort? Immortality? Bella?

Everything in my head was a puzzle that I couldn't piece together.

First there was the mystery with Bella breaking up with me which soon was resolved with finding out that she wanted to keep me safe but I am better when I am with her.

Second was the mystery of her disappearance, then she came back.

Third was the mystery of the school since no Potter hasn't ever went to RAM before her.

Now we had to go on a mission to all of Voldemort Horcruxes that supposely keep him from dying.

Why did I have to fall in love with a girl that family attracts nothing but trouble?

I sighed and walked down the stairs. Harry stood beside me as we looked down the hall way. "Well, my years can never be normal huh?" I chuckled and shook my head. "So did you find anything new on Bella?"

"No, I tried to search the enrollment here at Hogwarts but there are too many. I am barely in the 1800's right now." He whistled.

"Who knew that there was so many students that attended here at Hogwarts?"

I nodded in agreement. "Did you find anything new?"

"No, unfornately."

I sighed. "Sometimes I wished that the Mistress didn't tell me that because it just drives my crazy not knowing the answer."

He chuckled. "I think that most things do that." I laughed.

The hallway was lit by the fires. This places holds so many memories. _First day here... First Kiss... First game I won... Where I met Bella... _

Harry nudge me which brought me out of my trance. "Huh?"

He laughed. "I was asking you if you were looking forward to the mission."

No. "Ugh.. I don't know. Honestly, not really because it is my last year here in Hogwarts. But it also it good because I get to be with Bella. Though it isn't a good things because we are going to be on a mission where any of us can get killed-" He started laughing.

"So the mission has its up's and down's?" I nodded.

I came to my dorm. "Well, see you in the morning Harry." I headed down the stairs to the cellar. The painting was the entrance. Emmett and Jasper were behind me.

"Password?" The painting asked.

"Grindylows." The circular door swung open.

Emmett and Jasper both put their arms around my shoulders. I chuckled. "It seems like yesterday we were arriving here at Hogwarts for the first time." I nodded.

"Now we are leaving and most likely won't be back for the rest of the year." Jasper noted. I nodded.

The things that they were saying were true but sad.

We walked down into the basement. We all turned to the left tunnel and opened the doors to the boys dorms. I climbed into my bed and laid there.

So many things were happening now. Things were going a slow pace before Harry arrived then when he arrived, everything started to heat up. But since the reappearance of You-Know-Who, everything is going at a face pace.

I looked at the black and yellow decorations on the bed and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Dream _

_Everything was dark._

_The moon was shining through the trees. _

_People in dark cloaks were standing in a circle as if they were waiting for someone to arrive. _

_Then someone appariated in. The person was dressed as the others were. A dark cloak with a mask that hid their face. _

_Voldemort came walking out of the crowd. "Ahh... You have arrived."_

_"Like I had a choice." __That voice. I knew that voice. __She took off her mask. Bella._

_End of Dream_

I jumped up from my bed. My skin felt sleek. I groaned and fell back onto the bed.

_What the hell was that all about? Bella with Voldemort. Bella would never. It was a crazy dream caused by the entire mission. It was just a dream._ I tried to not believe what I just seen but a part of me somehow doubted that.

The grand clock that stood beside the wall said that it was near four in the morning. Not nearly a time where I had to get up.

I closed my eyes, hoping to sleep a bit more before I had to go to sleep. Nothing came. I groaned and sat up. _Dammit._

**HPOV**

I walked back into the common room. It was now empty because everyone was asleep. The only matter that was moving was the flames from the fire in the chimney.

I sighed and sat down on the floor and looked at the fire. The last time I was by this fire was when I was talking to Sirius when he was telling about the Triwizard Tournament.

Gazing around the room, noticing how everything was painted with the red and yellow house colors. Everything here in this room said "Home" to me.

Hogwarts was the place that I considered home. Next to the Weasley's. But never the Dursley's, that was hell for me. This was my home.

_Flashback_

_I was about 9 years old when Bella visited me at the Dursley's house. _

_We both sat inside of my closet. _

_"Bella, where is home?" I asked her because I had no clue since I had no idea where Mom and Dad lived._

_She ran her hand over my head as I put my head in her lap. She chuckled. "Home is where our loved ones are at, where you belong. That is home." She smiled at me._

_"So let's say about the Dursley's?" Bella threw her head back and laughed. _

_"Well, they may be family but we don't have to love them."_

_I felt myself crack a smile._

_End of Flashback_

I couldn't help but smile about that memory. Every memory that I had that made me happy was when I was with friends and family, and Bella.

Before Hogwarts, my life had only one reason for living. That was Bella. She was the reason that I dealt with the Dursley's, if I dealt with them then I could see Bella.

Now, I had more reasons. My friends, my family, my sister, and the world that needed to be saved. I had to do this mission. The faster it was finished, the sooner I won't have to worry about the safety of everyone. The faster the world will safe. The faster Bella and I could live our lives like normal people (well as normal as we can be).

I got up from the floor and walked up the stairs and looked at everyone that was already sleeping on their beds. I chuckled as Ron as he snored as loud as walrus would. I got into my bed and pulled out the map of the school before going to sleep. All of the halls were empty, no one was walking around except for the usual teachers and watchmen. I closed the map and took off my glasses. Pulling the red comfort to shoulder, and I snuggled into the blanket and pillow. Slowly falling asleep.

_Dream_

_I was in a place that looked a lot like the forbidden forest that seems to go on forever with trunks that were probably large enough to hide Hagrid lying down. The ground was covered with patches of green moss._

_People in dark cloaks and silver masks, unmistakely deatheaters. __They stood in a circle as they did when they were with Voldemort in the graveyard. _

_The man with face that looks like a snake and red eyes stood in the middle, Voldemort. They were not talking, but seemed to be waiting for something._

_Then someone appariated in. Another Deatheater because they were dressed in the cloaks and a silver mask. _

_Voldemort pushed aside the people that stood their toward the arriver. "Ahh... You have arrived."_

_"Like I had a choice." A bell-like voice said. That voice. I heard it my entire life. She sang and hummed to when I was scared. She talked to me. She laughed with me.__She took off her mask. _

_The face was unmistakeable. Bella, my sister._

_End of Dream_

I jumped up from bed. I was breathing harshly. The watch on Ron's wrist said four.

It can't be. Every dream that I had ALWAYS came true. Bella. She became a deatheater. There was no way in hell that she would become one willingly or without a deal. Either she lost her mind, which I doubt or she made a deal to protect something. She was not greedy so they couldn't promised her money. She would do anything to protect something, even if it meant changing sides.

**AN: Well, there you go. Sorry for the wait. I was originally planning on update yesterday but I was too tired to type. Some idiot pulled the fire alarm at our hotel and which forced everyone getting up at 4 o'clock in the morning. I had to try to go to sleep for the next three hours. So here you go.**

**From this chapter Harry and Cedric both have a dream about Bella. Cedric believes that it was nightmare that was caused by the fear for losing Bella and the Mission. Harry on the other hand knows that this a vision.**

**The mission will begin in the next chapter! Review!**


End file.
